Iam Not Angel
by Ai Cute
Summary: Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster sama yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa NAruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. makl
1. Chapter 1

Iam not Angel

Summary:

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster sama yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa NAruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING:

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbie, Republish and many mores

Rate: cuma berani T

Pair : Tebak sendiri. ^_^

Author note: Ini fic pertama aku, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo dan karakternya yang aku buat nggak berkenan di hati para Reviewer. Sory BGT.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter1

Siang hari di atap sekolah, angin berhembus kencang mempermainkan rok Naruto. Tapi ia tampak tak peduli. Ia tengah asyik membaca buku matematika yang tebelnya ada 5cm. Gak salah tu? Apa menariknya matematika? ("Matematika itu asyik banget" kata Naruto dengan mata blink-blink.) Menurutnya Matematika itu ilmu paling romantic sedunia. Whaattt? Kayaknya makin sableng aja ni cewek. ("Sorry ya gue 100% waras." Sambil geplak kepala author hingga mucul dua tanduk di kepala) He he he intermezzo dikit, balik ke story. Baru baca bentar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel masuk. Teeeet teeet teeet.

Mau tak mau, sebagai murid yang baik, ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya siap-siap kembali ke kelas. Pas nyampai tangga dekat kelasnya di lantai 3, tak sengaja bukunya jatuh karena disenggol gerombolan cewek yang histeris menyambut kehadiran Big Four. "Uuuuh, mereka itu gimana sih. Main tabrak orang seenak udelnya sendiri. Gak minta maaf lagi. Aduhh, malas banget turun ke bawah." Gerutu Naruto.

Ia turun tangga mencari buku kesayangannya yang jatuh. Setelah lima menit berlalu, ia menemukan bukunya jatuh dekat cowok berambut coklat tua dengan hiasan segitiga merah terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya, tengah pingsan di lantai 1. Ia berlari secepat kilat, menghampiri cowok korban KDRTnya. "Moga-moga aja ia gak kenapa-napa." Doanya dalam hati. Susah payah ia menggendong cowok itu, lumayan berat juga ni cowok. Ia menaiki tangga setengah berlari karena UKS di lantai 2.

Setelah memastikan cowok itu berada di tangan yang tepat, ia balik ke kelas. Untung aja yang ngajar Kakashi, senseinya yang demen banget telat dengan alasan gak masuk akal, tersesat di jalan kehidupanlah, nolongin nenek-nenek tua nyeberang jalanlah inilah itulah, jadi ia lebih aman. Coba yang ngajar si Orochi, tamat deh riwayatnya.

Dan benar aja, pas nyampe kelas, Kakashi sensei belum datang. "Ohayo" sapanya tiap kali masuk kelas, tapi seperti biasanya tak ada yang menggubris. Haaah, sabar sabar. Naruto mengelus dada untuk menentramkan hatinya. 5 menit kemudian Kakashi datang dan langsung tancap gas ngajarin jutsu paling membosankan sedunia, yakni matematika. Lihat aja semua penghuni kelas langsung tepat pas denger Kakashi cuap cuap di depan, minus Naruto yang matanya malah love-love. Bukan lagi fall in love ama Kakashi ya, tapi ama materinya. Kan di awal dah dibilangin ia tu suka banget matematika. Tanpa Naruto sadari takdir nan kelam sedang menantinya, mengobra-abrik dunianya yang damai, bersamaan kehadiran salah satu Big Four.

'Duakkkk, Gubrak, Meonggg' terdengar suara gaduh di lantai bawah akibat perbuatan cowok ganteng berambut hitam panjang bak model Sunsilk yang diikat dibagian ujungnya, yang terindikasi bermarga Hyuga. "Siapa yang berani menolong kutu busuk itu? Siapa?" Murkanya pada gerombolan cowok yang sudah babak belur di tengah-tengah reruntuhan dinding yang tadinya berdiri kokoh. Kucing liar yang tak sengaja melintas ikutan terkena imbasnya. Ia dibanting hingga tubuhnya berdarah-darah. (maaf adegan sadisnya kalo kurang ngena. eke paling gak bisa gambarin adegan fight coz eke berhati lembut, anti kekerasan.)

"Am ampun, am ampuni kami. Kami tak tahu siapa yang menolongnya. Kami hanya kebetulan lewat sini." Ujar salah satu dari mereka. Bukannya mengampuni, dengan sadisnya ia menginjak jari-jari tangannya hingga patah. Ia pun menjerit kesakitan, tapi tak ada satupun temannya yang mau menolong, karena mereka takut. "Ampun, kamu bilang, Cuihh." Ia meludahi wajah cowok itu.

Tak puas, ia menarik kerah baju cowok kutilang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan cowok tadi. Ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, hingga kakinya tak menapak di tanah. "Kami tak tahu, sungguh. Kami hanya tahu dia cewek nerd. Akira sudah menyeret dia ke sini, sebentar lagi ia sampai."

"Cewek nerd, apa mungkin Hinata. Pasti dia, siapa lagi yang berani melawanku. Awas saja nanti." Batinnya. Tanpa ba bi bu, ia pun melempar cowok kutilang itu hingga menabrak dinding yang masih tersisa sebagai hadiah. "Awas saja kalian, kalo sampai dalam waktu 5 menit, temanmu gak kesini bawa cecunguk itu." Ia memberi isyarat dengan tangan seakan-akan memotong leher mereka.

Mereka gemetar ketakutan. Semua orang tahu. Hyuga tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia terkenal paling sadis dibanding anggota Big Four lainnya.

Siapa musuh Hyuga yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana pula nasibnya? Nasib buruk apa yang akan menimpa Naruto? Ikuti terus kisahnya?

Ini karya saya yang pertama. maaf jika terlalu pendek. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf. Terakhir please review dong biar tambah semangat.


	2. Chapter 2

Iam not Angel

Summary:

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster sama yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa NAruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING:

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbie, Republish and many mores

Rate: cuma berani T

Pair : Tebak sendiri. ^_^

Author note: Ini fic pertama aku, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo dan karakternya yang aku buat nggak berkenan di hati para Reviewer. Sory BGT.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 2

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, cowok yang badannya sudah remuk ini diseret paksa oleh Akira dkk, anak buahnya Hyuga. Ia sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya. Tak disangka kalo kisahnya berakhir dengan cara menyedihkan begini. Padahal ia hanya ingin membuat orang tuanya bangga padanya. Tapiiiii….. "Maafkan aku, tousan kasan aniki. Aku sudah mengecewakan kalian."

Begitu sampai, ia dihempaskan ke lantai tanpa peri kemanusiaan. Ia mengerang sakit. Tangannya yang tadi cedera berat bersentuhan dengan lantai. Darah segar merembes melewati kain kasa yang membalut tangannya. Tapi ia tak bisa berleha-leha, musuhnya datang. "Buruk, ini benar-benar buruk. Ia bisa mati. Oh, Kami sama tolonglah aku." Doanya.

Tanpa banyak cas cis cus Hyuga menghajar cowok ringkih itu habis-habisan hingga kedua tangan dan kakinya patah bersimbah darah. Begitu juga kepalanya. "Mati, ia pasti mati." Batinnya sebelum pingsan. Tapi si Hyuga itu tak membiarkan dia pingsan berlama-lama. Ia mengguyur tubuh ringkihnya dengan air pel bercampur es yang dingin.

Brrrrr, ia mengigil kedinginan. "Katakan siapa yang menolongmu?" Ujar Hyuga seraya menarik paksa rambutnya, beberapa diantaranya jatuh berguguran ke tanah. 'Aaaaaa' jeritnya kesakitan. "Tidak tahu. Meskipun aku tahu, aku tak akan memberitahumu, brengsek." Ujarnya lirih. Ia tak mau siapapun itu yang menolongnya terlibat masalah dengan bajingan seperti Hyuga.

"Kurang ajar." Desisnya. Ia pun menghantamkan cowok itu ke dinding berkali-kali hingga pingsan dan diguyur lagi, begitu seterusnya.

…..*****…

"Hinata, gawat. Ini benar-benar gawat." Kata cewek berambut merah sebahu berkaca mata.

"Aapa yang ga gawat Karin?"

"Sepupumu menghajar Kiba hingga babak belur di lantai 1. Kalo dibiarkan ia bisa tewas."

"Kita ke bawah." Ujar Hinata, lupa dengan penyakit gagapnya. Ia berlari seraya menarik Karin, berniat menolong cowok penggila anjing yang beberapa minggu ini menarik perhatiannya. Satu-satunya cowok yang mau berteman dengannya bukan karena ia seorang Hyuga.

…..*****…..

"Hmmm, dia sudah pulang rupanya. Padahal aku mau nganterin dia pulang sekalian minta maaf. Ya sudahlah. Besok saja minta maafnya." Naruto berjalan santai, menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Pas mau belok ke parkiran ia melihat banyak orang berkerumun di lantai 1. "Ada apa ya? Ke sana dulu, ah."

"Permisi permisi permisi." Ia berusaha menembus gerombolan, penasaran apa sih yang membuat mereka berkumpul. Ternyata…, ia terkejut melihat cowok korban KDRTnya bersimbah darah di lantai. Khawatir, ia bergegas menghampirinya.

"Kau tak a…." Ia tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia melihat seorang cowok berambut hitam panjang berniat menghantam cowok korban KDRTnya dengan kursi kayu yang sudah agak rusak.

"Bruakkk." Kursi kayu itu menghantam tubuh mungil Naruto. Nyeri di sekujur tubuh yang dirasakannya. Belum juga nyerinya hilang, cowok itu lagi-lagi berniat menganiaya cowok itu lagi. Ia hanyalah gadis lemah, tak mungkin sanggup melawan cowok berambut hitam panjang itu, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melindungi cowok korban KDRTnya siapapun dia dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menahan setiap pukulan, tendangan, dan diguyur air super dingin yang membuat luka menganga disekujur tubuhnya terasa perih dengan menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah.

Bukan ini niatnya semula. Ia hanya ingin membantu cowok itu yang sudah terluka parah. Ia merasa iba karena, meski sudah kepayahan, ia tetap disiksa dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat menolongnya. Mereka hanya menyaksikan adegan sadis ini. Diantaranya bahkan tersenyum puas dan mengabadikannya melalui HP canggih mereka.

Demi Tuhan apa mereka sudah gila. Tak kasihankah mereka dengan cowok ini. Kalaupun tak mampu melwan, kenapa tak ada satupun yang melaporkannya ke pihak sekolah. Dan kenapa para guru tak ada yang datang, bukannya suaranya begitu gaduh, tak mungkin tak dengar. Sekolah macam apa ini.

Naruto POV

"Kali ini aku pasti mati. Tubuhku sudah tak kuat lagi. Mungkin kematian lebih baik daripada tersiksa begini." Pikir Kiba tutup mata, sambil komat kamit baca doa, ketika melihat Neji berniat menghantamnya dengan kursi. 'Bruak' terdengar suara kursi jatuh menimpa sesuatu.

"Eh, kok gak sakit." Batinnya heran. Ia membuka mata dan melihat seorang gadis melindunginya dari amukan Neji. Sebelumnya ia merasa bersyukur karena tlah diselamatkan. Sekarang ia menyesal. Gara-gara dia penolongnya yang bahkan tak dikenalnya ikut celaka. "Per pergi….per pergi…" ucapnya serak nan lirih. Tapi gadis itu tidak pergi, justru melihatnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Per…." Aku tak sanggup lagi lalu ambruk ke tanah.

Kiba POV

Merasa sudah tak lagi dipukuli, Naruto berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah. Ia memeriksa kondisi cowok yang rebah di bawahnya. Ia berusaha menggendong Kiba dan membawanya pergi, namun ditegur Neji.

"Mau kau bawa kemana?"

Naruto tak menggubrisnya. Ia justru berlari kencang dengan Kiba di gendongannya, hingga terlihat angin berwarna biru berhembus. Neji terpana. Bagaimana mungkin ada cewek yang sudah dihajar babak belur, masih bisa menggendong cowok yang BB bahkan melebihinya dengan berlari kencang. "Siapa sebenarnya dia." Gumamnya.

Bagaimana nasib Naruto setelah bermasalah dengan Neji? Ikuti terus kisah selanjutnya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Iam not Angel

Summary:

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster sama yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa NAruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING:

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbie, Republish and many mores

Rate: cuma berani T

Pair : Tebak sendiri. ^_^

Author note: Ini fic pertama aku, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo dan karakternya yang aku buat nggak berkenan di hati para Reviewer. Sory BGT.

Brakkk, Neji menendang pintu tanpa berperikepintuan, membuat penghuni ruangan mewah bercat biru laut, terlonjak kaget. Untung pintunya baik hati, tidak sombong dan gemar menabung, jadi tidak balik menabok wajah gantengnya gara-gara ulah kasarnya itu.

"Elo napa? Ditolak cewek?"

"Diam, lu Mayat hidup! Jangan banyak bacot!" Bentak Neji sangar. Gak tahu ni orang mau meledak apa. Buruannya dibawa kabur sama orang gak jelas, di depan mukanya disaksikan banyak orang. Mana ia gak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Harga dirinya yang setinggi langit jelas terluka, bagai tersayat sembilu. Udah gitu Hinata, saudara sepupunya pake acara marah-marah dan ngancam segala. Sungguh malang nian nasibnya, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

"Awas saja kalo ia ketemu cecunguk itu." Batinnya sadis penuh dendam sambil senyum evil membuat Naruto yang masih mengurus Kiba di klinik merinding disko.

Bukannya takut, mayat hidup aka Sai ini justru memamerkan senyum sejuta wattnya yang membuat banyak cewek takluk dan mendekati Neji sambil berbisik "Kalo lo gak bisa ngurus, biar aku saja yang nanganin. Gue bakal mastiin ulat pengganggu plus pahlawan kesiangan itu hidup tak mau matipun segan dalam waktu seminggu."

"Sial, ternyata beritanya sudah menyebar. Beneran cari mati tu anak. Lihat aja besok!" Batinnya. "Gue gak butuh bantuan elo. Jangan panggil gue Hyuga kalo gak bisa membuat dua cecunguk itu hancur." Neji pergi meninggalkan ruangan, tentu saja tanpa melupakan ritual rutin, menendang pintu. Haaah sabar ya pintu. Ntar kalo elo koit, bakal diganti ama Kang Mas Neji.

Teman-temannya hanya angkat bahu, sudah biasa. Toh kelakuan mereka tak berbeda jauh dengan Neji yang semena-mena itu.

"Sayang sekali cewek semanis ini harus jadi korban si Brutal Neji. Coba dikasih ke aku." Kata Sai sambil senyum-senyum mesum melihat foto sang pengganggu mood Neji.

"Haah, kau itu benar-benar murahan. Sama cewek kelas rendahan begitu mau aja." ujar Gaara, salah satu cowok yang sedikit manusiawi kalo berhubungan dengan cewek, maksudnya gak main gampar kayak Neji or ketua mereka Sasuke. Ia juga gak suka mainin cewek seperti Sai. Habis pake langsung buang.

"He, belum tentu ia murahan. Aku yakin ini cewek masih virgin. Jaman kayak gini susah lo nyari cewek virgin."

"jelaslah virgin, mana ada yang mau cewek nerd gitu. Penampilannya bahkan lebih parah dari Hinata." Balas Gaara. Sang Pengganggu aka Naruto pake seragam yang kedodoran sehingga tidak terlihat lekuk tubuhnya. Kayak pake karung aja. Udah gitu pake celana panjang di dalamnya lagi. Rambutnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi topi berhias kain yang melilit seluruh kepala. Benar-benar katrok. Untung ia gak pake kaca mata tebal jadi sedikit tertolong, terutama mata indahnya yang berwarna biru langit mambuatnya terhipnotis. Mata itu terlihat teduh, menentramkan hati dan senyum cerianya lepas tanpa beban. Sungguh ia benar-benar iri dengannya. Kapan ia bisa memperoleh moment itu?

...*****...

Byurrrr. Huup hup hup, Nartuo gelagapan. Di pagi nan dingin Naruto mendapat hadiah guyuran air dari atas. Snuff snuff snuff, hidungnya mencium aroma tak sedap menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya, yang bikin mual. Kayaknya ini air bekas ngepel or air comberan. Bukan hanya baunya yang adu gile, baju seragamnya juga jadi super kotor. Banyak sampah menghiasi kepalanya. Uhh, Naruto menciprat-cipratkan air guyuran dan mengelap wajah manisnya dengan sapu tangan. Untung tasnya anti air jadi ia tak takut isi tasnya bakalan basah.

Ia menengok ke atas mencari tahu pelakunya, tampak beberapa orang tertawa senang berhasil mengerjainya. Seingatnya ia gak lagi ulang tahun, dan lagi ia yakin mereka juga gak tahu ultahnya. Ia bahkan tak mengenal satu pun dari mereka. Kenapa mereka menyiramnya? "Mungkin salah orang." pikirnya positif thinking. Meski ia juga gak yakin cos yang ada di bawah hanya ia seorang. Whetever terserah apa mau mereka. Ia mau membersihkan diri di toilet sampai...

"Waaaaaa.." Teriaknya kencang. Kaki mungilnya tergelincir karena jalannya sumpah licin BGT. Bruakkkk. Tubuhnya membentur lantai nan dingin dengna suksesnya. "Awww..." ringisnya perlahan, merasa nyeri di seluruh tiap sendi tulangnya. Sungguh sakit sekali. Sakit akibat diserang orgil (Orang gila) yang entah siapa namanya itu aja belum sembuh ditambah sekarang. Belum juga ia bangkit berdiri, tiba-tiba ia dihujani gunung sampah.

Susah payah ia keluar dari gunung sampah, membersihkan diri seadanya. Di depannya berdiri empat cowok super tampan bak selebritis dunia. Mereka memasang wajah menghina, seolah-olah ia sampah. Sial banget, ternyata salah satu anggota empat cowok super ganteng itu orgil kemarin. Haaah, masalah ini benar-benar masalah. Firasatnya merekalah pelaku nasib sialnya hari ini, meski ia tak mengadalkan firasat hingga detik ini.

Buru-buru Naruto berdiri menghindari biang masalah di depannya. Dewi Fortuna memang sedang tak berpihak padanya. Salah satu dari mereka menjegal kakinya hingga ia terjerambab ke depan seolah ia berlutut pada mereka. Mengerti posisinya ia buru-buru duduk. Nasib malang masih menghampirinya. Cowok berwajah seperti mayat hidup menginjak tangannya dan punggungnya memastikan ia masih dalam posisi berlutut. Naruto memberontak semakin kuat dan berhasil membuat si Mayat Hidup mundur ke belakang. Dengan berani ia berdiri dan menatap salah seorang dari mereka yang berwajah sengak, berkulit putih tak bernoda dengan rambut raven, seolah-olah menantang.

"Berani sekali kamu menatapku?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau juga manusia sepertiku."

"Diam kamu!" Bentaknya tak segan memberi hadiah berupa tamparan pada Naruto hingga ia terhuyung-huyung ke belakang dan sudut bibirnya berdarah karena berani memandangnya secara langsung. Selama ini tak ada yang menatapnya seperti itu kecuali keempat teman gengnya dan keluarganya tentu saja. "Orang hina sepertimu patut bersama sampah. Cuih, menjijikkan." Ia meludah di muka Naruto.

Naruto menghapus air ludah cowok berwajah sengak itu dengan sapu tangannya yang sudah kotor, membuat wajahnya tambah kotor. "Aku tak pernah menganggap kau lebih mulia dariku dan aku lebih hina darimu. Jadi simpan saja sumpah serapahmu itu."

"Berani juga kau menantangku." Ujarnya sinis. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil menutup hidung tak tahan bau busuk yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. "Kita lihat apa yang akan kau katakan seminggu lagi. Apa kau masih seberani itu?". Bisiknya lalu menoleh ke arah lain.

"Bagi siapa pun yang bisa membuat cewek hina ini keluar dari sekolah ini dengan keinginannya sendiri dalam waktu seminggu..." Sasuke diam untuk memberi efek dramatis. "Akan ku beri hadiah mobil sport warna merah yagn biasa ku pakai." Lanjutnya.

Setelah memberi pengumuman itu ia pun berlalu diikuti ketiga temannya. Cowok Orgil yang jadi musuhnya kemarin memberi tanda sabetan tangan di leher, tapi tak digubris Naruto. Ia bernajak dari tampat itu juga untuk membersihkan diri. Kotor banget.

Dasar naruto. Baru juga seminggu di sekolah ini, eh sudah cari penyakit dengan Big Four, Geng paling berpengaruh di sekolah sekaligus biang trouble. Tak ada satu pun yang berani melawannya. Siapapun yang melawannya akan berakhir mati bunuh diri atau gila. Dulu ada anak paling pintar, keluarganya termasuk kaya berani melawan Big Four. Akibatnya tak hanya ia dibully dan dipaksa DO, tapi juga usaha ayahnya hancur dan jatuh miskin. Akhirya ia gila dan lalu bunuh diri. Maklum anggota itu anak konglomerat yang berpengaruh di Jepang.

Ada Uchiha Sasuke, anak salah satu orang paling kaya no 5 sedunia. Hyuga Neji anak pemilik dojo terbaik di Jepang sekaligus Hyuga Corp yang juga masuk daftar orang terkaya di dunia no 7. Gaara, anak pengusaha Sabaku Corp, orang terkaya no 10 si dunia. Dan terakhir Sai. Dia gak masuk daftar orang kaya sedunia. Hanya saja ayahnya pengusaha bawah tanah alias pemimpin yakuza. Tapi jangan dibayangin ia jual senjata ilegal, narkoba, atau perdagangan manusia. Gak usahanya tu sebenarnya di bursa saham. Cuma karena ia berhasil memadamkan perang antar Yakuza, ia pun diberi gelar pemimpin Yakuza.

Bodohnya Naruto bermasalah dengan mereka, gak tanggung-tanggung yang dilawan ketuanya lagi. Dan seperti di cerita-cerita dimulailah hari-hari penuh derita Naruto.

Apa Naruto kuat ya? Dan gimana kabar Kiba selanjutnya? Simak aja kisah selanjutnya.

TBC

Buat ayren caddi. Judulnya sama karena aku pertama kali publish jadi gak nyadar publish dua kali. Trims untuk kritiknya emang banyak typo dan agak garing.

Buat Kaname. Emang rada mirip BBF, tapi gak kok. Tentang pasangan ntar juga tahu sendiri.

Hanako-Chan45: Neji tu salah satu anggota Big Four. Meski kesannya kejam, sebenarnya ia baik. Kok ntar bakal ketahuan kenapa ia jadi begitu kalo Kibanya dah sadar. Cos Naruchan gak punya teman jadi gak ada yang ngasih soal Big Four.

Sekedar catatan, fic ini gak ada magic-magicnya. Ikuti aja terus. Alurnya agak lambat, tapi aku pastiin tamatnya gak lebih dari 10 chapteru.


	4. Chapter 4

Iam not Angel

Summary:

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster sama yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa NAruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING:

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbie, Republish and many mores

Rate: cuma berani T

Pair : Tebak sendiri. ^_^

Buat yang udah reviw, thank u banget. Maaf kalo gak dibalas satu-satu.

Author note: Ini fic pertama aku, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo dan karakternya yang aku buat nggak berkenan di hati para Reviewer. Sory BGT

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 4

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga, menaiki tangga dua dua sekaligus. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat menetes deras membasahi seragamnya yang sudah kucel akibat aktivitasnya seharian. Bau, panas, dan rasa tak nyaman menderanya. Sungguh seember air nan sejuk untuk mandi rasanya begitu nikmat, dibandingkan apa pun di dunia ini. Tapi tak mungkin ia berlari mencari air buat mandi, karena…

"Kemana dia? Cepat sekali larinya? Kita menyebar cari cewek itu sampai dapat." Kata salah seorang dari mereka.

Naruto semakin merapatkan dirinya ke dinding, khawatir tempatnya sembunyi ketahuan. Setelah memastikan mereka tak tahu keberadaannya, ia kembali berlari mencari tempat yang paling aman menurutnya selama ini yakni di atap. Begitu sampai, ia langsung rebahan, mengistirahatkan seluruh anggota badannya yang sangat butuh istirahat. Dengan rakus, ia menghirup udara bersih untuk persediaan paru-parunya. Semilir angin membuainya hingga membuatnya benar-benar nyaman.

Ia terkenang dengan kejadian naas seminggu yang lalu. Berkat Sasuke, hari-harinya yang damai di sekolah, berakhir sudah. Ia mendadak jadi popular. Semua penghuni KHS tahu siapa dia. Senang sih, akhirnya ia tak jadi hiasan dinding di kelas, tapi bukan perhatian seperti ini yang dia harapkan.

Selama seminggu ini hidupnya bagai di neraka. Ia dibully habis-habisan. Bukunya sering dirusak, baju seragamnya sering disiram pakai air kotor. Parahnya lagi lokernya tempat yang menurutnya aman tak ketinggalan dari penjarahan. Lokernya berubah fungsi jadi tempat sampah. Bangku dan mejanya sering dicoreti dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas, itupun Naruto sering bawa palu dan paku aneka ukuran untuk memperbaikinya. Sepedanya pun tak luput dari pengrusakan. Sadis?

Itu sih belum seberapa. Kekerasan fisik sering dialaminya hingga ia harus berlari mencari tempat sembunyi. Bukannya ia takut, ia hanya tak suka anggota tubuhnya terlihat oleh mata-mata orang-orang tak bermoral itu. Mereka juga suka memaksanya berlutut di depan mereka, seolah mereka Tuhan yang menentukan hidup matinya. Sungguh semua itu melukai harga dirinya.

Sampai detik ini ia tak mengeluh dapat perlakuan buruk seperti itu. Ia sudah biasa. Ia tak salah, kenapa harus mengaku bersalah. Toh ia masih bisa memperoleh pelajaran dan meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Hahhhhh. Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan. Ia berniat membersihkan dirinya soalnya waktunya sudah tiba. Baru juga mau beranjak, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat jadi satu berdiri dekat pagar.

"Mau apa dia? Wajahnya kelihatan sendu, lagi banyak masalah kali ya. Atau jangan-jangan ia mau bunuh diri. Gawat ini benar-benar gawat. Tenang… tenang. Aku harus tenang." Ujarnya dalam hati. Dengan segala sisa keberaniaannya ia berusaha menghampiri cewek yang berdiri dekat pagar. Ia berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengagetkannya yang ujungnya membuat cewet itu jatuh ke bawah.

"Hi, sedang apa? Menikmati pemandangan? Indah ya? Aku juga senang berada di sini. Tempatnya indah, tenang, dan nyaman." Ujarnya bermonolog karena tak mendapat sambutan darinya. Perlahan, Naruto mendekati gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menaiki pagar, mengacuhkan keberadaan Naruto. Naruto semakin panic. "Hi kalo berdiri di situ bahaya lho. Ntar kalo jatuh bisa mati. Sini ulurkan ta…."

Naruto terkesiap saat gadis itu alih-alih menggubrisnya, ia malah terjun ke bawah dengan tenangnya. Naruto pun ikut melompat, salto berapa kali untuk menggapai tubuh gadis itu.

Naruto POV

"Sudah seminggu cewek itu belum keluar. Ternyata besar juga nyalinya." Kata Sai sambil bermain-main dengan BBnya.

"Itu karena yang membullynya gerombolan orang-orang payah. Kita tidak turun tangan langsung." Tukas Sasuke. Ia melihat ketiga temannya yang sibuk dengan HPnya, tak memperhatikannya.

"Aku anti kekerasan sama cewek." Balas Gaara dingin mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke. Diantara mereka berempat hanya Gaara yang tak pernah mukul cewek semenyebalkan apapun dia.

"Aku tak bermusuhan dengannya, meski ia membuat buruanku lepas." Kata Neji.

"Hahhh, aku malas." Balas Sai.

"Bukannya dulu, kamu bilang tertarik padanya karena menurutmu ia masih virgin? Lupa?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Aku bukannya lupa. Aku hanya tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan cewek yang seperti itu. Pasti ia bodoh soal seks, dan akan minta pertanggung jawaban padaku kalo hamil. Aku malas sama cewek seperti itu. Toh wajahnya juga gak cakep-cakep amat." Balas Sai yang jengah dilihatin segitunya ama Gaara.

"Ino hamil?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya dan ia ingin aku bertanggung jawab. Aku suruh aja aborsi. Habis perkara. Bodoh banget dia."

"Hei….." katanya tak jadi. "Ada apa Sas?" Tanyanya saat lihat wajah Sasuke pucat pasi. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah membuka jendela dan melongok ke bawah.

Tadi ia melihat seorang cewek berambut pirang jatuh dari atas, orang bunuh diri mungkin. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya heran, melainkan ada seseorang yang ikut jatuh dan berusaha meraih tubuh yang pertama jatuh tadi. Gara-gara itu kain yang melilit topinya terlepas dan sedikit memperlihatkan rambutnya nan panjang berwarna kuning keemasan yang terlihat lembut dan juga indah. Dia penasaran dengan orang gila yang mau-maunya ikutan terjun dari lantai atas, demi menyelamatkan cewek yang mau bunuh diri. Kalo dilihat dari cirri-cirinya kemungkinan besar yang lagi bunuh diri itu Ino, mantan ceweknya Sai dan yang lagi nolongin itu cewek yang lagi jadi incarannya, buat dibully maksudnya.

Sebelum menyentuh tanah, gadis itu berhasil menyelamatkannya. Ia bergelayut dengan seutas tali sambil memeluk Ino. Setelah tenang ia melompat ke bawah. Dan voila mereka berdua selamat. Hebat kok bia. Ia tersenyum senang soalnya incarannya kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sudah-sudah. Ia bakal tak bosan selama di sekolah.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus turun tangan. Ia tak selemah seperti yang terlihat. Firasatku mengatakan ia akan membawa badai di sekolah ini." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah Psyconya. Ketiga temannya sampai merinding. Kasihan juga sama cewek yang akan jadi sasaran Sasuke. Tapi benar kata Sasuke, cewek itu kuat dan ia akan membuat badai Katrina di sekolah ini.

Sasuke POV

"Lepaskan aku! Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku? Biarkan aku mati, hidupku sudha tidak ada artinya lagi." Kata cewek yang tadi terjun dari atap. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak bergeming. Ia membiarkan cewek itu memukul-mukul dadanya, membasahi seragamnya dengan air mata, dan ucapan sumpah serapah lainnya. Setelah tenang baru ia bicara.

"Ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu hingga kamu ingin bunuh diri?"

"Untuk apa kamu tahu. Paling kamu hanya ingin mengolok-olokku?"

"Aku janji, apapun masalahmu aku tak akan berkomentar."

Ino menatap mata Naruto langsung melihat kesungguhan disana. Ia sungguh terharu. Kok ada jaman sekarang, secara kenal tidak tapi mau menyelamatkannya. Ia mengusap air matanya. Ambil menyisakan isakan tangis ia bercerita tentang masalahnya.

Ino anak seorang pemilik toko bunga yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Ia berpacaran dengan Sai, salah satu anggota Big Four. Tak disangka ia hamil. Ia minta pertanggung jawaban dari Sai, tapi apa yang ia lihat. Ia malah bermesraan dengan Sakura, teman karibnya di depannya dan melemparinya segepok uang seolah ia sampah untuk mengaborsi janinnya.

Awalnya ia mau aborsi, tapi tak jadi. Ia bermimpi janinnya momohonnya agar memberinya kesempatan hidup dan ia akan memberikan segunung kebahagiaan padanya. Makanya ia menguatkan diri sambil berusaha membuat Sai sadar. Tapi bukannya sadar ia malah membullyku. Ia pernah beberapa kali menyuruh orang mendorongku dari tangga agar aku keguguran. Sayangnya usahanya sia-sia.

Tak putus asa, ia memberi tahu kehamilannya pada orang tuanya. Orang tuanya sangat marah dan mengusirnya karena dianggap aib. Sungguh ia tak sanggup menanggung semua ini. Ia hancur.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tak seharusnya aku hamil, tapi… tapi tidak begini ia memperlakukanku. Aku juga manusia punya harga diri." Isaknya perih di hati.

"Mana uang pemberiannya?"

"Buat apa? Uangnya sudah ke buang."

"Ikut aku."

Ia mengajak Ino pergi karena tak enak jadi perhatian banyak orang. Dengan wajah garang, ia menatap setiap orang, seolah-olah menantang. Entah takut atau gimana, mereka memberi jalan pada Ino dan Naruto lewat. Mereka berdua jalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Bukannya mau ke kelas, tapi ke suatu tempat, tempat cowok-cowok sialan itu berkumpul. Tanpa permisi ia membuka pintu. Cih, seperti dugaannya biang kerok itu asyik main BB dsb di ruangan ini. Tanpa menggubris yang lainnya ia mendekati Sai.

Ia menaburkan uang seribuan di atas kepalanya. "Itulah harga dirimu, tak lebih dari sepuluh lembar uang ribuan."

"Kau! Kau pikir siapa? Orang miskin yang bisa masuk sekolah ini karena belas kasih keluarga Uchiha."

"Aku tak pernah mengemis pada mereka. Mereka yang memohon padaku agar mau sekolah disini."

"Sombong sekali kamu." Tukas Neji tak suka

"Aku hanya bicara fakta. Hari ini ku tantang dirimu."

"Kalo aku tak mau?"

"Berarti kamu pecundang yang kalah bahkan sebelum bertanding."

"Ku terima. Kalo kalah, ku minta kalian berdua enyah dari hadapanku."

"Sepakat. Ku tunggu kau di lapangan sekolah besok pagi tepat jam tujuh di hadapan semua penghuni sekolah. Jika aku menang, berhenti mengganggu Ino, jika aku kalah, kami berdua akan resign." Kata naruto. Sesudah menantang Sai, ia mengajak Ino pergi. Ia akan mengajak Ino tinggal di apartemennya.

Setelah Naruto berlalu. Tak ada yang berbicara, mereka masih syok ada cewek yang kesombongannya melebihi Sasuke, padahal kere, berani menantang mereka. "Sebaiknya kau hati-hati Sai. Ia kuat." Kata Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi. Kehadiran Naruto benar-benar merusak moodnya. Ia menelepon seseorang. "Cari info soal Naruto Uzumaki! Segera!"

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mungkinkah Naruto mengalahkan Sai. Ikuti kisah selanjutnya.

TBC

Sudah lebih panjang kan?


	5. Chapter 5

**Iam not Angel**

Summary:

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster sama yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa Naruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING:

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbie, and many mores

Rate: cuma berani T

Pair : Tebak sendiri. ^_^

Author note: Ini fic pertama aku, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo dan karakternya yang aku buat nggak berkenan di hati para Reviewer. Sory BGT.

Buat reviewer thank tou BGT berkat kalian aku jadi semangat nerusin ceritanya. Aku usahakan untuk chapter ini lebih panjang (dari kemarin diprotes pendek sekali). Terakhir jangan lupa saran and kritiknya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

"Mang gak apa-apa aku tinggal di sini?" Tanya Ino ragu. Ia menggenggam erat tas ransel yang isinya tak seberapa itu.

"Gak apa-apa. Malah aku seneng, gak tinggal sendirian." Kata naruto mengajak Ino masuk. Ia mengambil air putih dan beberapa camilan untuk mereka berdua di lantai. Ino dan Naruto menyamankan diri duduk di bantal berbentuk love sambil makan camilan.

"Sendirian? Orang tuamu kemana?"

"Keluargaku sudah meninggal semua. Hanya aku yang tersisa."

"Maaf aku tak tahu."

"Tak apa-apa itu sudah lama berlalu. Tak usah sungkan. Maaf kalo apartemenku kecil Cuma ada satu kamar, dapur, and kamar mandi."

"Tak masalah, barangku tak banyak kok. Lagian kamar ini cukup luas. Kau kenal tetangga apartemen kita."

"Beberapa aku kenal, tapi tak banyak sih." Kata Naruto sambil membereskan cangkir dan piring.

"Umumnya mereka sibuk semua, maklum angkatan 59 (berangkat pukul lima pulang pukul sembilan malam). Tapi mereka sering sih minta aku buat bersih-bersih apartemen mereka, terkadang jagain anak or ortu mereka yang sudah lanjut usia. Ya, aku terima. Lumayan buat tambahan uang sehari-hari." Lanjutnya.

"Mang kamu gak kerja sambilan di toko or café gitu? Kan lebih keren."

"Bukannya gak mau, hanya kurang sreg aja. Waktunya full time, jadi aku susah belajar. Kan aku sekolah di KHS karena beasiswa. Khawatirnya ntar kalo nilaiku turun, beasiswaku dicabut lagi. Lagi pula honornya gede kok gak kalah dengan kerja sambilan di toko or café. Kamu juga mau kerja sambilan?"

"Mau banget. Kebutuhanku banyak terutama menjelang persalinanku nanti. Aku gak mau ngerepotin kamu terus-terusan." Ujarnya lirih. Ada nada sendu dari kata-katanya.

"Aku gak merasa repot kok. Ntar aku bantu cari lowongan yang gak terlalu memberatkan kandunganmu. Sudah kamu mandi sana! Aku mau masak sebentar."

"Mmm, makasih ya Nar. Aku mandi dulu."

….SKIP TIME…

Malam hari, di apartemen Naruto. Naruto sibuk membaca selembar kertas, sedangkan Ino merapikan barang-barangnya. "Ada lowongan sebagai guru privat untuk murid SD, mau?"

"Gak ah. Aku kurang bisa mengajar dan kurang sabaran ama anak-anak. Ada yang lain?"

"Itung-itung latihan. Ada jadi kasir di café depan untuk shift malam."

"Mau, yang itu aja."

"Tapi kan kerjanya berat."

"Gak apa-apa, aku udah biasa jadi kasir di toko bunga milik keluargaku. Lagipula gajinya lebih gede daripada jadi guru privat."

"Sesukamulah. Ntar aku temenin. Gak baik anak gadis kerja malam-malam. Aku kenal baik pemilik café itu kok."

"Baguslah." Kata Ino. Ia tersenyum manis. Ini senyumnya yang pertama semenjak masa-masa suram itu. Entah mengapa bersama Naruto, ia merasa bisa melakukan apapun, masa depan cerah seolah ada dalam genggamannya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal tantanganmu besok gimana? Kamu sudah siap?"

"Sip, semua beres. Kau tak usah khawatir. Lebih baik kau tidur aja. Aku masih mau belajar."

"OK. Met malam." Kata Ino sebelum membiarkan dirinya hanyut di alam mimpi.

…SKIP TIME….

Pagi hari, di halaman belakang KHS sudah ramai. Banyak siswa dan siswi berkumpul untuk menyaksikan peristiwa bersejarah, duel antara Naruto dan Sai. Mereka sih sudah yakin yang bakal menang pasti Sai, lihat aja tantangannya. Soal manah memenah, Sai itu jagonya. Ia sudah menyabet semua penghargaan untuk cabang olah raga ini di tingkat Nasional. Sedang Naruto? Ia terlihat agak kewalahan memegang busur. Jangan-jangan anak sableng bin kere ini bahkan tak pernah memegang busur. Hah dasar, mulutnya saja yang besar.

Mereka tersenyum sinis dengan penampilannya itu yang udah culun, kummel lagi. Mereka akan melempar cewek itu ke danau di pinggir lapangan yang cukup luas jika kalah. Begitu juga dengan Ino, temannya. Berani-beraninya cewek kampung itu menantang The Big Four.

Naruto masih mempersiapkan diri, tak peduli cibiran orang-orang. Ino di sampingnya membantu merapikan kostumnya. Ia memang agak canggung dengan busur yang kelihatannya mahal dan canggih itu. Peralatan memanahnya sedikit berbeda dengan punya ayahnya. Punya ayahnya sederhana hanya terbuat dari bamboo mirip alat panah era jaman kerajaan di masa dulu kala. Ketika ia sibuk mempersiapkan diri datang seorang cowok dengan muka masih lebam, sepertinya itu cowok yang ditolongnya dulu. Kalo tak salah namanya Kiba. Syukur ia udah baikan. Kirain nyawanya lewat. Lukanya parah gitu. Sepertinya ia berada dipihakku. Gak mungkin kan ia gabung tim Sasuke yang ada Kang Mas Nejinya.

" Wuihh, keren lo, Nar. Sumpeh dech. Berani banget elo nantang Sai yang master di bidang manah memanah. Ngomong-ngomong elo latihan memanah dimana? Seingatku elo gak masuk eskul memanah?" katak Kiba sok SKSD. Belum juga kenalan udah sok akrab gitu. Kalo ia pasti dah kenal Ino cos sekelas hampir selama mereka sekolah. Tapi Naruto?Kan baru hari ini ia ketemu dalam kondisi bugar. Parah nih anak.

"Waktu ortuku masih hidup?"

Entah kenapa, Kiba mulai panas dingin, firasatnya mulai gak enak. "Jujur ya. Kapan terakhir elo megang alat panah?"

"Waktu gue masih SD kira-kira umur 7 tahun."

"What? Itu kan udah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Elo dah gila apa?"

"Tenang Kib. Gue pasti menang." Kata Naruto tenang.

Ni anak sinting ya. PD banget. Nyantai lagi. Kalo kalah gimana? Habis kali riwayatnya. Kalo ia diusir dari KHS otomatis ia gak bakal bisa sekolah di sekolah manapun karena pasti ia dicap anak bermasalah. Hah, kenapa gak nyari tantangan yang ia kuasai aja sih, bidang matematika misalnya. Ia kan ahli di bidang itu.

Ia melihat Ino sejenak. Ini hanya penglihatannya saja atau apa? Kok sesaat tadi ia melihat blink-blink di mata Ino. Mungkin Ino bisa membujuk Naruto untuk membatalkan duel yang gak seimbang kayak cicak versus buaya ini. Kan kasihan Naruto.

"No, elo bisa bujuk Naruto menghentikan kegilaan ini" Tadi aku denger kabar mereka mau mencemplungkan Naruto ke danau kalau kalah."

"Tenang Kib, Naruto pasti menang."

Ni anak sama aja gak warasnya. Dan lagi kenapa matanya love-love gitu dan back graoundnya ih, amit-amit bertaburan bunga-bunga. Dasar cewek. "Elo kelihatan seneng?"

"Iya dong. Cos baru kali ini ada yang mau belain kehormatanku. Mau dong jadi babunya." Katanya dengan mata rada-rada blink-blink efek ngidamnya, bikin mata Kiba enek. Kalo Hinata yang gitu sih ia seneng-seneng aja, tapi Ino. Ogah, cing.

"Elo gak takut. Kalo missal Naruto kalah gimana?"

"Gak bakalan."

Ni anak benar-benar gak bisa diajak kompromi banget ih, bawaan orok kali ya. "Iya, tapi kaloo missal Naruto kalah gimana?"

"Naruto gak mungkin kalah." Ujar Ino gak kalah ngotot.

"Iya tapi misal ini missal kalo kalah gimana?"

"Meski kalah kan keren. Kalo pun kami akhirnya diusir harus keluar dengan cara yang keren dong dan inilah momentnya."

Beneran sinting ni orang. Heran dech gue. Dulu gue punya temen-temen penjilat dan gak setia kawan. Sekarang sekalinya dapat temen yang setia kawan, orangnya kagak waras. Apes tenan rek. Apa sih dosaku di masa lalu hingga nasibku malang begini.

"The Looser. Kalian emang pantas gabung di tim itu." Kata Sasuke sarkastik tentu saja bareng teman-teman gengnya.

Kapan ni anak datang, mendadak muncul kayak hantu. Sebelum Kiba membalas ucapan Sasuke, Naruto sudah menghalanginya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang The Looser dan siapa The Winner. Kau sudah siap?"

"Everytime. Kau duluan atau aku?" kata Sai angkuh dan mendengus seolah mereka bertiga sampah.

"Kau duluan." Kata Naruto tenang tak terpengaruh provokasi Sai.

"Elo yakin bisa?" Tanya Gaara agak ragu setelah mereka agak jauh dari Naruto.

"Kau meragukanku? Kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Aku tak lupa, tapi kali ini tantangannya berat. Lihat tuh sasarannya!" tunjuk Gaara.

Sai mengikuti telunjuk Gaara. Busyet, jauh amit. Ini lebih sulit dari perlombaan manapun yang ia ikuti. Udahlah sasaran ada di tengah danau yang jauhnya ada 100 m, ada penghalang berupa semak-semak yang mengganggu pandangan mata. Ni anak sinting apa takut kali hingga membuat tantangan sesusah ini. Whetever. Aku harus focus.

Sai pun mulai memanah sasaran, sayang anak panahnya yang pertama meleset tertepa angin hingga jatuh ke dalam danau. Sai mulai panas, ia merasa tertantang kali ini. Anak panah kedua hampir mengenai sasaran, tapi nasibnya pun sama dengan anak panah pertama, jatuh ke dalam danau dengan percuma. Anak panah ketiga akhirnya mengenai papan sasaran, tapi karena lemah tak mampu menancap papan sasaran dan berakhir tragis jatuh ke danau.

Gantian Naruto yang memanah. Sai masih meremehkan kemampuan Naruto. Sebelum bertanding, sama seperti Sasuke ia pun mencari tahu biodata Naruto. Biodatanya biasa saja tidak ada yang mengesankan. Jadi ia PD Naruto bakal lebih tragis lagi darinya. Sayang perkiraannya salah besar. Dari ketiga anak panah semua menancap dengan sempurna ke papan sasaran yang disambut sorak kemenangan Kiba.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Naruto pasti menang." Kata Ino bangga dan memberi Naruto taburan bunga yang ia petik dari halaman sekolah untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Kau benar. Sory udah ngeremehin elo?" kata Kiba takjub. Ini benar-benar keajaiban. Kalo ia sehebat itu kenapa gak ikutan kompetisi saja.

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Kebetulan aku beruntung. Yuk kita temui mereka."

Dengan kepala tegak ia menghampiri The Big Four. Ia melihat ekpresi mereka berbeda-beda. Sai terlihat mengenaskan, tak percaya kalah dengan begitu mudahnya. Sasuke yang menahan emosi di balik wajah datarnya, Neji yang wajahnya angker memolototi musuh bebuyutannya aka Kiba dan Gaara yang tanpa malu-malu lagi menunjukkan rasa kagumnya.

"Aku menang. Sesuai janjimu, jangan dekati Ino lagi." Ujar naruto lalu mereka meninggalkan mereka berempat dan kerumunan para siswa yang tak puas dengan hasil pertandingan.

"Sepertinya kita perlu menyelidiki gadis ini lebih lanjut sebelum membawa badai yang lebih besar." Kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Aku setuju. Dia sangat berbahaya." Kata Neji. "Apa mungkin ia seorang anggota mafia atau mungkin yakuza?"

"Tidak. Ia tidak terjun di dunia hitam. Aku sudah memastikannya." Kata Sai.

"Apa mungkin di seorang agen? CIA or FBI misalnya?" kata neji lagi mengutarakan berbagai kemungkinan.

"Ku rasa bukan. Ia lebih dari itu semua." Kata Gaara.

"Maksudmu? Kau tahu identitasnya?" Tanya Sasuke heran, tak biasanya Gaara mau melibatkan diri masalah cewek.

"Tidak aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin dia lebih dari itu."

"Hah, kau itu. Cepat hubungi Dia! Cari informasi selengkapnya tentang Naruto dan hancurkan dia bagaimanapun caranya! Kali ini aku tak mau kecolongan lagi. Aku mau ke klub, kalian ikut?"

"Ikut, aku malas mengikuti pelajaran membosankan. Mendingan senang-senang di klub." Kata Sai yang diamini oleh Gaara dan Neji.

…..SKIP TIME….

Malam hari di sebuah kamar hotel. Ada seorang cewek cantik nan seksi dengan tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya sedang tidur di smaping seorang cowok yang sibuk menerima telepon. "Jadi begitu, kau tak bisa mengatasi cecunguk itu sendiri."

"Bagiku ia hanya masalah kecil. Lain halnya orang di belakangnya."kata cowok yang jadi lawan bicara cowok tersebut.

"Maksudmu?"  
"Ada orang penting yang melindunginya makanya kami tak bisa mengeluarkannya dari sekolah begitu saja. Bully yang saban hari diterimanya tak menciutkan nyalinya, malah ia dapat kawan baru di sekolah. Bersama temannya, ia menantang dominasi kami."

"Hmmm, menarik. Baiklah aku terima job ini. Kali ini ia bakal ku buat nangis darah." Cowok itu lalu menutup sambungan telepon dan melanjutkan aktivitas malamnya dengan ceweknya yang terbangun gara-gara telepon itu.

TBC

Siapa yang dihubungi Sasuke? Rencana busuk apalagi ya? Semoga aja Naruchan dkk kuat.


	6. Chapter 6

Iam not Angel

Summary:

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster sama yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa Naruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING:

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbie, and many mores

Rate: cuma berani T

Pair : Tebak sendiri. ^_^

Author note: Ini fic pertama aku, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo dan karakternya yang aku buat nggak berkenan di hati para Reviewer. Sory BGT.

Buat reviewer thank tou BGT berkat kalian aku jadi semangat nerusin ceritanya. Aku usahakan untuk chapter ini lebih panjang (dari kemarin diprotes pendek sekali). Terakhir jangan lupa saran and kritiknya.

Chapter 6

"Brukkkkk!" Pintu ditendang dengan sadisnya. _Poor_ pintu. Udah kemarin digarap ama Kang Mas Neji, sekarang Si Mayat Hidup gak mau kalah,ikut-ikutan juga biar kelihatan keren gitu. Kan kemarin doski udah dipermalukan Naruchan di depan public. Lupain aja omongan ngawur and BTS (Balik ke Story).

"Ampun ada apaan lagi sih nih? Gak Neji gak Sai sama aja hobinya, nendang pintu. Mang apa salahnya pintu? Kalo rusak kan kita juga yang repot. Buat nyari pintu pintu yang anti peluru, anti kapak, anti tendangan, dan anti-anti yang lainnya plus artistikitu susah. Udah mahal daatar tunggunya juga lama banget. Awas saja kalo pintunya beneran rusak!" Dumel Gaar panjang lebar kayak mak mak.

Glek, ketiga temennya menelan ludah, rada ngeri. Gak biasanya Gaara yang super pendiam ngomong sepanjang itu. Kesambet apa nih anak? Rada _ill fil _juga sih. Seandainya saja mereka gak lihat backgraund Gaara yang dark banget, mungkin mereka udah ketawa sampai muntah.

Sasuke sebagai _leader_ hanya geleng-geleng kepala lihat kelakuan ketiga sohibnya. Sai mukanya asem banget. Biasanya wajahnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum mencurigakan itu gak enak dilihat, dengan mukanya yang asem sekarang lebih gak enak lagi lihatnya. Mana bajunya basah kuyub gitu. Abis renang, Mas?

Lain lagi Gaara yang lagi kumat psychonya, tampak mengasah benda-benda tajam berbahaya bin mencurigakan. Mau dipake apa tu barang? Hah masalah ini benar benar masalah dengan huru M. Sudah lama Gaara gak gitu, kirain dah sembuh. Ternyata belum toh.

Lebih mengenaskan lagi Neji. Kondisinya terlihat mengenaskan. Pasti habis berantem ama Hinata. Hahhh, ia menghirup naas panajng entah untuk keberapa kalinya, persis kayak bapak-bapak yang depresi habis di PHK. Benar-benar merepotkan. Gak nyangka ia bakalan pinjam kata favorit Shikamaru, mantan teman sekelasnya dulu, yang sekarang sekelas ama Naruto. Masalah satu belum selesai sekarangtambah masalah lagi. Semoga saja 'Orang Itu' bias menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat mungkin jadi ia tak perlu menderita sakit kepala berkepanjangan.

"Hentikan Sai! Kau gak mau Gaara kambuh lagi kan?"

Sai yang melampiaskan emosinya dengan ngedumel gak jelas sambil memukuli meja, langsung berhenti. Ia keder juga lihat Gaara. Terakhir kali Gaara kambuh kan hamper seperempat sekolah ini rata dengan tanah.

"Kenapa bajumu basah kuyub"

"Ini gara-gara mainan barumu itu."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas tanda heran. (Kok bisa ya menaikkan satu alis ke atas, normalnya kan dua. Sasuke kan temannya setan jadi bisa aja. Udah lanjutin ceritanya. Gak pake nanya hal-hal gak penting). Begitu juga dengan kedua temannya yang sudah kembali kea lam nyata, tertarik dengan jawaban Sai.

Mengerti maksud Sasuke, Sai pun mulai cerita. Pagi ini ia ingin melakukan "ITU" dengan mainan barunya. Hasratnya yang sudah memuncak hialng seketika gara- gara ulah orang idiot itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dengerin dulu cerita selengkapnya."

_Flashback_

_Naruto berdendang kecil karena hatinya sedang melambung kea wan. Akhirnya setelah sekolah selama 8 bulan ia berhasil juga dapat teman, dua sekaligus. Kirain sampai lulus ia bakal sendiri terus. Ia tak perduli meski sampai detik ini masih jadi korban Bully. Lalu kemana dua orang sohibnya itu? Kok ia melenggang sendiri. Katanya teman?_

_Ia sendiri karena ia berniat membantu Paman Kotetsu, kebun sekolah ini yang lagi ada perlu, menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang gedung. Ia mengiyakan karena ia memang biasa membantu para tukan kebun. Selama ini hanya tukan kebun, satpam, bibi kantin yang mau diajak ngobrol olehnya. Jadi kalo ada yang minta bantuan, pasti Naruto dengan senang hati mau nolong._

_Ketika lagi asyik-asyiknya nyiram bunga, tiba-tiba terdengar suara. 'Ngngngng' suara erangan wanita yang seperti kesakitan di balik rimbunan pohon dan bunga. Setelah itu disusul suara Shsssss Shssss Shssss.." suara mendesis. Jangan-jangan si Manda peliharaan Orochi Sensei lepas dan didit siswi di sekolah ini. Gawat ini gawat. Karena panic, ia menyemprot tanaman arah ular itu tanpa mengecek kebenarannya. (Mang ada yang mau nyibak tanaman terus lihat ada ularnya gak? Beruntung kalo ularnya diam aja, kalo matuk gimana? Bisa tewas kita. Tapi Naruchan emang gak punya pikiran ya. Masa ular disemprot pake air. Yang ada tu ular malah ngamuk dan balik nyerang dia. "Aku kan dah bilang. Aku panic." Kata Naruchan yang pundung dipojokan karena dibilang bodoh.) Sadar kalo perbuatannya sia-sia dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Ia segera berlari meminta bantuan. "Kyaaa…. Tolonggggg… ada ular…"_

_Naruto POV_

_Sial banget pagi ini. Bisa-bisa aku ketemu ama cewek culun bin nyebelin ini. Baju seragamnya jadi basah kuyub bersamaan dengan menguapnya hasratnya yang tadi mengebu-gebu. Moodnya hilang seketika. Tubuh ceweknya yang tadinya terlihat menggairahkan jadi tidak menarik sama sekali._

"_Kita putus!."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kamu gak tuli, kan. Kita putus. Jangan sampai aku ngulang sekali lagi!" kata Sai sambil beranjak pergi._

"_Tunggu Sai. Kenapa putus? Apa salahku?" kata cewek itu buru-buru merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan sambil memegang sebelah tangan Sai yang tadi membelainya lembut, tapi ditepis Sai dengan kasar._

"_Aku tidak tertarik lagi padamu. Kalau ada yang mau disalahkan, salahkan saja cewek idiot yang lagi lari ke arah sana." Kata Sai untuk terakhir kalinya sambil meninggalkan ceweknya termenung seorang diri, disertai isak tangis kecil. Karena khawatir dengan kedatangan orang lain yang mungkin melihatnya dalam kondisi menyedihkan, maka ia memutuskan pergi juga mengikuti Sai, tapi arahnya lain._

'Bwu ha ha ha…' Ketiga temannya bukannya simpati malah menertawakan kesialan Sai.

"Mungkin itu hukum karma karena kamu sering mainin hati cewek." Kata Gaara.

"Jangan sok munafik. Kalian juga sama saja. Aku masih mending, jalan mereka agak lamaan. Itu pun aku masih mau ngasih kompensasi. Kalian? Pangeran semalam."

Yup anggota Geng Big Four ini biasa mainin hati cewek, menganggap mereka gak lebih barang yang habis pakai dibuang, kecuali Sasuke mungkin. Kehidupan pribadinya begitu tertutup sehingga tak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan dan dipikirkannya kecuali dia sendiri. Ia juga tak pernah digosipin dengan cewek manapun. Bukan berarti ia bersih. Bisa saja ia terlalu pandai menyimpan rahasia.

"Aku gak bisa hidup tenang sebelum cewek culun, gak modis, bin menyebalkan itu keluar dari sekolah ini. Merusak pemandangan saja. Gimana 'Orang itu'?"

"Ia sudah mulai kerja. Tenang saja, dalam waktu sebulan ini paling lama cewek itu bakal keluar." Kata Sasuke

"Kenapa gak nyuruh Kepsek buat ngeluarin aja tu orang?" Protes Sai

"Gak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Orang yang mendatarkan Naruto di sekolah ini, ayahku langsung."

Mereka bertiga ternganga kaget. Apa hubungan Naruto dengan keluarga Uchiha. Seingatnya ayah Sasuke kelewat sibuk banget, sampai yang ngurus sekolah anak-anaknya itu selalu kepala pelayannya. Apa istimewanya Naruto sampai ia repot-repot mendatarkan Naruto ke sekolah. Apa mungkin ia anak haramnya? Tapi penampilan fisiknya sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

Uchiha berkulit putih, ia berkulit kecoklatan. Rambut para Uchiha hitam mutlak, ia sepertinya pirang keemasan, waktu nolongin Ino yang lagi bunuh diri kan rambutnya sedikit keluar dari balutan kain aneh itu. Matanya bulat dan biru sebiru warna langit nan cerah sedangkan Uchiha bermata hitam pekat dan agak sedikit sipit khas orang Jepang. Benar-benar gak ada persamaannya. Ia juga bukan gadis yang jenius, meski tergolong cerdas. Buktinya ia hanya dapat peringkat no 10 di sekolah ini, jauh dibawah mereka.

Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Siapa sebenarnya Naruto? Semakin diselidiki semakin tidak jelas informasinya. Mungkin kemisteriusannya yang jadi daya tariknya selama ini. Apa mungkin dia mata-mata seperti agen FBI gitu? Emang ada kasus apa di sekolah ini? Perasaan sekolah ini baik-baik saja. Hah, pusing jadinya. Biar orang itu yang membereskan orang ini. Kalo orang itu tak bisa mengatasinya ada kemungkinan dia memang agen.

…SKIP TIME….

"Uuhhh, lagi lagi mereka begini. Gak ada kreatif-kreatifnya." Kata Naruto sambil memunguti buku-bukunya yang disobek-sobek di tempat sampah.

"Masih lama, Nar?" Tanya Kiba dari depan pintu menunggu Naruto.

"Belum bentar lagi."

Kiba yang penasaran, apa sih yang lagi dilakuin Naruto, mengampirinya. Ia menepis sebelah tangan Naruto. "Buat apa kamu mungut sampah begini?"

"Ini bukan sampah. Ini bukuku."

"Ngapain dipungut lagi. Itu udah rusak ada di tempat sampah lagi."

"Kalo beli terus, aku bisa bangkrut. Aku bukan orang kaya. Ingat?"

Kiba tertegun dengna ucapan Naruto. Ia teringat dengan apartemen Naruto yang SSS (Sangat Sederhana Sekali) gak seluas kamar mandinya. Udahlah kecil, sekarang dipake berdua. Naruto kuat banget ya. Seorang diri hidup di tengah kota dengan hidup pas-pasan, tapi masih bisa membantu orang. Ia yang tergolong keluarga kaya saja jarang membantu kesusahan orang lain. Orang memang gak bisa dilihat dari sampulnya.

"Lagian kalo ada ini, bukuku yang asli jadi aman." Lanjut Naruto. Setelah diperhatikan ternyata buku yang disobek-sobek itu buku SMP. "Mereka bodoh banget ya?"

"Yup, bodoh banget." Timpal Kiba. Mana mau mereka baca buku bulukan gitu. Lihat aja buku yang udah warnanya pudah, diselotif di sana-sini jadi gak jelas lagi isinya, mungkin berkali-kali disobek. "Mang yang asli dimana?"

"Aku sembunyiin di tempat ayang aman. Ino mana?"

"Gak tahu. Tadi pas mampir ke kelasnya, ia gak ada. Ku pikir ia ke kelasmu."

"Gak tuh. Jangan-jangan…" Entah kenapa ia punya firasat buruk. Ia pinjam HP Kiba dan menghubungi Ino. Tak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara hembusan naas seseorang, mungkin cowok. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara erangan Ino yang merintis. Ia juga mendengar suara hembusan angin disertai gemerisik daun. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia mendengar beberapa orang cowok mulai mengkasari Ino. Ino mengaduh kesakitan. Naruto menggengam HP Kiba erat. Panic, takut dan marah berkumpul jadi satu. Ia harus menolong Ino, tapi gimana caranya ia gak tahu Ino dimana.

Mungkin ini masih disekitar sekolah karena jeda ia ngobrol dengan Kiba dan bel hanya 20 menit. Tak mungkin dalam waktu sesingkat itu, mereka bisa membawa Ino ke tempat jauh. Tapi dimana? Sekolah ini luas sekali. Tunggu samar-samar ia mendengar riak air karena ada benda yang jatuh. Gezzz, ia tahu dimana Ino ebrada.

"Ikut aku!" kata Naruto menarik Kiba dengan langkah terburu-buru menemui orang itu.

Brukkk, lagi-lagi pintu di tendang dengan kasar, kali ini pelakunya musuh mereka. Belum juga Sasuke protes. Si Pelaku sudah menarik kerah baju Sai.

"Kau ingat janjimu?"

"Tentu saja?"

"Tak kusangka Sai yang katanya begitu super power tak lagi punya kekuatan untuk mengatur anak buahnya lagi."

"Lancang berani sekali kamu." Teriak Sai yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan wajah dingin. Ia tahu arti pandangan itu pandangan yang sama dengan Sasuke mata orang meremehkan. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku mau Ino kembali utuh, tanpa ada luka sekecil apapun."

"Aku tak tahu dimana dia berada. Bukan aku yang menyuruh."

"Dasar payah!" Ejek Naruto. "Ia disekap di gudang dekat danau, tempat kita bertanding kemarin. Cepatlah! Aku tak suka menunggu."

Dengan kesal Sai pun bergegas pergi ke tempat Ino disekap. Ia sebetulnya tak sudi meneolong Ino, tapi demi harga dirinya, ia pun pergi. Sialan cewek itu. Dia tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan kelemahan lawan seperti Sasuke. Apa satu aja tak cukup?

Sambil menunggu Sai menyelamatkan Ino. Ia pun menelepon Ino lagi. Kali ini ia sengaja bicara untuk mengulur waktu. "Hai. Aku tahu kalian orang idiot. Tak ku sangka kalian lebih idot dari perkiraanku. Selamat menikmati neraka dunia. Berani sekali kamu menatang Sai." Katanya sadis.

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji terkejut. Lawan mereka kali ini benar-benar berat. Cerdik, cekatan dan sekaligus punya aura Uchiha. Tampak sekali dari tingkah lakunya yang dengan mudah mengintimidasi lawannya sekaligus keangkuhan yang tampak dari sorot matanya. Apa mungkin ia benar anak haram Uchiha?

Setengah jam kemudian, Ino kembali sama mereka. Ia menghambur dipelukan Naruto. Naruto menenangkannya dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"Akan ku bereskan otak utamanya. Hal ini tak akan terulang lagi."

"Baguslah.' Kata Naruto angkuh dan meninggalkan mereka berempat seolah mereka bukan siapa-siapa.

TBC

_. _


	7. Chapter 7

Iam not Angel

Summary:

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster sama yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa NAruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING:

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbie, Republish and many mores

Rate: cuma berani T

Pair : Tebak sendiri. ^_^

Author note: Ini fic pertama aku, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo dan karakternya yang aku buat nggak berkenan di hati para Reviewer. Sory BGT.

Chapter 7

Di sebuah kamar yang super berantakan nan suram. Banyak sampah kertas dan plastik bercampur jadi satu menghiasi seluruh ruangan. Penerangan yang redup membuat kamar terlihat menyeramkan dan kumuh bin jorok. Tampak seorang cowok yang sebetulnya lumayan tampan, hanya saja dia kumel, mungkin jarang mandi kali ya, rambut awut-awutan, dan bajunya kayak baju gelandangan sukses menutupi wajah tampannya. Di depannya tampak HP hancur berantakan habis dibanting. Ia sangat amat sangat marah. Rencana brilian yang disusunnya hancur berantakan gara-gara kebodohan cewek pelacur nan idiot itu.

Jika saja rencananya berhasil, ia tak hanya akan berhasil membuat cewek culun itu sekaligus Biang Trouble sekolah hancur berkeping-keping. Ternyata kemampuan gadis itu tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia mampu membuat rencana brilian yang disusunnya gatot bahkan ia kehilangan anak buahnya yang selama ini disusupkan pada geng Biang Trouble aka Big Four. Gadis itu dengan langkah cerdiknya berhasil keluar dari jebakan sekaligus mengeluarkan agennya dengan mudah. Apa mungkin ia mencium gerakannya?

Hah, ia benar-benar harus berhati-hati dengan manusia yang satu ini. Ia bisa jadi batu sandunganku untuk rencana besarku. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Ya. Aku akan sabar menunggu sampai dia melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun itu. Ya, ia punya cukup persediaan kesabaran untuk itu.

SKIP TIME

Sekolah gempar karena Karin, salah satu cewek yang jadi idola sekolah sekaligus merangkap jabatan sebagai teman baik Hinata dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Konon ia terlibat masalah dengan Sai, salah satu pentolan Big Four, hanya mereka tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Mereka sibuk membicarakan masalah ini, melupakan keberadaan Hinata yang sedang berduka di pojok ruangan seorang diri.

Terus terang Hinata merasa sangat terpukul soalnya Karin satu-satunya sahabat, orang yang bisa dekat dan diijinkan oleh Neji kakaknya. Sekarang ia pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Lalu bagaimana nasibnya kelak? Masa sih ia harus gabung dengan grup gebetannya? Mungkin ini boleh dicoba. Nanti pas istirahat aku samperin mereka.

Lain Hinata lain lagi Ino. Ino duduk di taman, tampak sendu. Ia merasa sangat sedih. Secara tidak langsung dia lah yang membuat Karin di DO. Kedua sohibnya dengan setia menghiburnya.

"Udahlah, No. Itu pilihan Karin sendiri. Siapa suruh cari penyakit?" kata kiba.

"Aku gak mikirin Karin. Aku kasihan pada Sai. Lagi-lagi dia salah pilih."

"Untuk apa kau kasihan sama bajingan itu? Kau lupa? Dia yang sudah mencampakkanmu."

"Sudahlah Kib! Tak usah kau marah-marah. Cool aja lagi." Kata Naruto menengahi perdebatan panjang diantara kedua sohibnya. "Ini cuma masalah hormon. Ingat dia lagi hamil. Orang hamil biasanya emang gitu, emosinya labil dan ia tak akan suka ayah jabang bayinya dihina." Lanjut Naruto untuk menghentikan segala protes Kiba.

"Kok begitu?"

"Ya begitulah. Tiap janin pasti ingin disayang kedua ortunya makanya ia tak senang jika salah satu ortunya dihina orang lain. Apalagi kehamilan pertama, instingnya tuh pengennya deket dengan papanya."

"Tahu darimana?"

"Mamaku dulu seorang dokter. Ia biasa menangani seputar kehamilan dan kelahiran. Para calon ibu sering kali membela suaminya meski suaminya itu yang salah. Mama sampai geleng-geleng kepala, gak habis pikir. Tapi Kiba benar, Ino. Kau tak perlu mengasihani Sai."

"Tapi?"

"Itu pilihannya ia sendiri. Ia memilih jadi orang berselera rendah makanya yang didapat juga barang murahan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ia dia memilih sok dewasa dengan beradegan dewasa dengan cewek-cewek berprofesi 'pelacur', meski terkenal, artis, orang tajir, orang terhormat, kalo memberikan tubuhnya tanpa ikatan pernikahan tetap aja judulnya pelacur."

"Kata-katamu tajam sekali."

"Itulah kenyataannya. Dibahasakan sebagus apapun tetap saja intinya ceweknya pelacur dan cowoknya murahan."

"Berarti aku juga dong, Nar. Aku pelacur, aku murahan. Aku..." Ino tak sanggup melanjutkannya, air mata menetes deras membasahi pipinya. Kiba dalam diam mengecam Naruto yang mulutnya ternyata lebih pedas dari Sai, tapi tak digubris Naruto.

"Kau tak sama Ino. Kau mungkin berbuat salah, tapi kau mengenal dua kata ajaib yang mampu menghapus kesalahanmu. Kau tahu apa itu?" Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu.

"Kau mengenal kata maaf dan menyesal. Itulah yang terpenting. Sebesar apapun kesalahanmu selama kau tulus menyesali dan meminta maaf, maka kesalahanmu akan terhapus." Lanjut Naruto.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kiba sangsi yang dibalas anggukan kepala Naruto.

"Mmm, kau tak mau ke kantin? Ntar keabisan lho. Kasihan kan dhedheknya."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Ino meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Habis nangis tadi, ia merasa sangat lapar. Mungkin benar kata Naruto ini hanya soal hormon.

"Kalo mau nangis, nangis aja gak usah ditahan." Tegur Kiba setelah Ino jauh dari mereka. Naruto mengambil tissu yang disediakan Kiba. Ia menangis kencang, bukan lagi terisak-isak seperti Ino. "Kau itu aneh. Menyuruh Ino gak usah kasihan, tapi kamu malah lebih parah lagi. Omongan sama perbuatan gak nyambung."

"Aku tahu itu pilihan mereka, hiks hiks hiks...tapi tetap saja aku kasihan. hiks hiks hiks... "

"Yang mana?"

"Keduanya. Aku kasihan dan khawatir ama mereka berdua terutama Karin. Gara-gara aku hidupnya berantakan. Kehormatannya sudahlah hancur, sekarang di DO lalu bagaimana masa depannya kelak?"

"Dia aja gak peduli ama hidupnya, kenapa kamu yang repot sih? Tunggu kehormatannya hancur, kok kamu bisa tahu?"

Wajah Naruto merah padam teringat peristiwa kemarin. Malu dan jijik itu yang dirasakannya. Udah beberapa kali ia berusaha mengusir bayangan buruk itu, eh sekarang diingatkan lagi kan jadi terbayang lagi dipelupuk mata. Gila kok ia bisa begitu sial, memergoki sepasang dua insan sedang ML. Sumpah deh, abis itu ia muntah-muntah karena jijik. Untung gak sampai dehidrasi."Pokoknya aku tahu dan please jangan dibahas lagi."

"Jangan-jangan Naruto memergoki mereka lagi ML? Parah tuh." Batin Kiba tepat sasaran.

"Karin yang gak rela diputus ama Sai menyuruh berandalan itu nyulik Ino sebagai ajang balas dendamnya padaku dan Sai yang tlah mempermalukannya. Jadi kalo ada yang perlu disalahkan itu ya aku. Kalo Sai, aku kasihan karena ia tampak kesepian dan selalu meminta tolong untuk diselamatkan."

"Trus kamu mau jadi ceweknya gitu?"

"Ya gaklah. Aku ini penganut aliran anti pacaran. mau secakep dan setajir apapun, aku tak sudi berhubungan dengannya."

"Aneh banget. Terus kau mengkhawatirkan mereka kenapa?"

"Aku tak takut Big Four karena mereka bersikap gentlement alias terbuka gak kayak orang itu. Orang yang bisanya main belakang biasanya karakternya culas dan yang lebih parah punya kelainan mental. Aku khawatir karena kemarin Karin dan Sai menggagalkan rencananya, bisa saja orang itu marah dan berbalik menyakiti karin dan Sai."

"Kau tahu orang itu makanya minta tolong Sai dan bukannya turun langsung?"

"Gak juga. Awalnya aku hanya malas turun tangan langsung lagian ini kan emang tanggung jawab Sai. Jadi dia dong yang maju. Aku baru berfikir ini jebakan karena dua hal. Pertama, waktu kemarin aku ke gudang tempat Ino disekap, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Gudang itu pernah dipasangi CCTV yang menyorot jelas pintu depan dan itu diakui para penculik Ino. Untuk apa CCTV itu? Kedua, karin bukan tipe orang yang bisa membuat strategi. Ku akui rencana kemarin sangat rapi, tak mungkin itu kerjaan Karin. Memang terlihat kriminal biasa, padahal tidak. Buktinya posisi jatuhnya Hp Ino yang tak wajar. Seolah-olah ia sengaja meletakkan HP yang bisa merekam suara-suara di sekeliling sehingga aku bisa mengidentifikasi tempat Ino disekap. Jadi ada orang lain bermain di belakang layar. Dugaanku sementara, orang itu berniat menjebakku. Setelah aku berhasil disingkirkan maka ia akan kembali pada fokus semula."

Dengan menahan rasa ngeri, Kiba bersusah payah menelan air ludahnya dan bertanya "Apa?"

"Menghancurkan Big Four. Kita hanyalah poin catur yang dimanfaatkan. Tapi itu hanya dugaan saja sih. Tak ada bukti konkrit, tak usah dipikirkan."

"Kau itu!" kata Kiba marah sambil memukul pelan bahu Naruto. "Sudah membuatku ngeri, gak tahunya hanya bercanda."

"Aku gak bercanda Kib. Orang itu ada. Aku hanya gak tahu apa tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Bisa aja ia suruhan Sasuke, hanya saja dugaanku lebih kuat ke arah sana. Firasatku mengatakan demikian. Sudah tak usah dibicarakan lagi ada Ino ke sini, ntar ia cemas." Kata Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan karena melihat Ino berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka.

"Udah selesai makan?"

"Emmm, kalian gak makan?"

"Gak lapar. Yuk masuk, bentar lagi bel." Ajak Naruto yang diikuti kedua temannya memasuki gedung sekolah mereka.

Naruto POV

"Menurutmu kita mesti lapor Sasuke?" tanya Sai pada Gaara sohibnya. Oh ternyata mereka mendengar semua pembicaraan antar Kiba dan Naruto. Mereka bukannya berniat nguping. Mereka gak sadar dengerin pas lagi jalan bareng dekat tempat Naruto ngobrol. Mereka baru bener-bener nguping pas nama Sai disebut-sebut berbarengan dengan orang itu.

"Ku pikir juga begitu. Kenapa? Kau kasihan padanya?"

"Bukannya begitu. Ku pikir dia hebat bisa mencium pergerakan orang itu. Ia juga bisa membaca isi hatiku yang selama ini selalu kesepian. Dan yang istimewa ia orang pertama yang mengkhawatirkan aku dan menangis karena aku dengan tulus bukan karena mengharap apa pun dariku. Aku salut ternyata masih ada orang seperti itu. Ku harap kamu bisa selamat. Maaf aku tak bisa membantumu." Batin Sai.

"Sai, kau kenapa?" tegur Gaara.

"Ah tak apa-apa. Aku hanya berfikir tentang orang itu. Kita lapor ke Sasuke sekarang."

SKIP TIME

"Gimana Sas? Ternyata si Culun sudah mencium keberadaan orang suruhanmu. Hebattt! Aku saja gak tahu ia sudah mulai kerja." Kata Sai.

"Bisa saja Dobe ini benar. Kita harus hati-hati dengan orang itu. Dia memang sedikit aneh. Kalo bukan melihat kemampuan otaknya yang tergolong jenius, aku juga tak sudi minta tolong padanya."

"Kenapa kita gak turun tangan langsung sih, Sas. Kau lupa orang tuaku ada di belakang Naruto. Ortuku orang yang tak perduli dengan urusan orang lain. Kalo ortuku sampai repot-repot mengurusnya, artinya dia orang penting. Aku bisa habis kalo menantang langsung." Bentak Sasuke emosi, ingat hal tak menyenangkan itu. Terus terang ia tersinggung. Ia yang anak kandungnya susah mendapat perhatian mereka berdua, nah ini ujug-ujug cewek oneng ini bisa memalingkan perhatian ortunya. "Kita awasi pergerakan mereka berdua!"

TBC

Buat para reviewer yang mengharap ada pairing Naruto X xxx, maaf ya. Aku membuat Naruto anti pacaran. Trus maaf lagi ternyata aku tak bisa memenuhi janji chapter gak lebih dari 10. Kayaknya chapternya masih panjang. Tapi ku usahan updatenya cepat.

Soal identitas Naruto belum bisa dibuka sekarang, ntar kalo dah mau tamat untuk memberi efek dramatis dan pukulan telak pada Sasuke cs. Kalo mereka tahu siapa Naruto sebenarnya, pasti mereka gak berani macam-macam ama Naruchan trus tamat dech. So aku mau buat interaksi Naruto ama mereka sambil sedikit-sedikit membuka identitas Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Iam not Angel

Summary:

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster sama yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa NAruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING:

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbie, Republish and many mores

Rate: cuma berani T

Pair : Tebak sendiri. ^_^

Author note: Ini fic pertama aku, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo dan karakternya yang aku buat nggak berkenan di hati para Reviewer. Sory BGT.

Chapter 8

Naruto berjalan terpincang-pincang diiringi Kiba yang mengkhawatirkannya. Tadi pas olahraga, kakinya terkilir, jadi sekarang ia agak susah jalan. Sebenarnya Kiba berniat memapahnya karena beberapa kali Naruto terhuyung-huyung mau jatuh, tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, tapi ditolak Naruto dengan halus. Bukannya Naruto sombong, tak butuh bantuan, hanya saja ia sudah dididik oleh ortunya dari kecil tak boleh menerima bantuan dari laki-laki non keluarga, kecuali itu perkara hidup mati. Ini kan bukan perkara segenting itu. Ia masih bisa jalan sendiri, meski agak kesulitan juga, tapi yang terpenting ia masih hidup dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya sehat wal afiat kecuali kakinya yang bengkak.

BTW, kok hanya Kiba, mana Ino? Katanya cs kok memisahkan diri. Gak kompak, nih? He he he, bukannya Ino gak kompak. Ia sedang mengunjungi keluarganya untuk menyambung silaturahmi juga agar dapat maaf kedua orang tuanya. Ia terinspirasi dari cerita Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia bertanya pada Naruto soal keluaganya.

Flashback

"_Nar cerita dong tentang keluargamu?"_

"_Ada apa? Tumben nanya gitu?"_

"_Ingin tahu aja. Gak boleh ya? Aku penasaran, habisnya kamu kelihatan misterius begitu. Emang ada rahasia penting gitu?"_

"_Gak juga. Keluargaku biasa aja. Baik kamu mau aku cerita tentang apa?"_

"_Tentang apa saja yang menurutmu menarik dan berkesan."_

"_Baiklah. Kisah cinta ayah dah ibuku seperti cerita romantis picisan. Ayahku dari keluarga terpandang bertemu dengan ibuku yang hanya rakyat jelata lalu saling jatuh cinta. Seperti cerita romantis klasik mereka menikah tanpa restu orang tua dari pihak ayah." Naruto menghirup teh hangat sejenak._

"_Mereka hidup rukun, meski hidup dalam kekurangan. Ekonomi keluarga baru membaik setelah aku hadir. Berkat itulah ayah punya hobi baru, ayah jadi keranjingan mengabadikan semua momen penting keluarga. Ia selalu mencatat semua perkembanganku hingga akhir hayatnya, tak ada yang luput. Foto-foto di album itu jadi saksinya. Seandainya tidak membahayakan janin dan ibu, mungkin ayah bakal nyuruh ibu USG tiap bulan, demi melihat tumbuh kembangku." Ia terdiam senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat semua momen indah itu._

"_Kalo dipikir-pikir ayahku norak ya? Tapi seperti itulah ayahku. Di tengah kesibukan kerja sebagai relawan, ia tetap menomor satukan aku." Ia meraih album foto lain lagi berisi kumpulan foto dari ia bayi sampai ia remaja. Semua moment ada, tak ada yang ketinggalan berikut keterangannya._

"_Aku bersyukur untuk semua cinta ayah dan ibuku. Seandainya mereka masih hidup, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas segala kebaikan dan rasa cintanya." Lanjutnya. Ia tersenyum manis mengingat itu semua._

"_Orang tuamu benar-benar harmonis. Aku iri padamu."_

"_Ah, tidak juga. Ada kalanya mereka berantem dan berniat berpisah, tapi mereka menekan segala egonya demi buah hatinya. Makanya mereka langgeng hingga ajal memisahkan. Kau sendiri gimana?"_

"_Ku pikir orang tuaku juga begitu. Mereka amat menyayangiku. Aku menyesal telah mengecewakan mereka."_

"_Tenang aja. Mereka masih hidup. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk berbakti."_

"_Ya, kau benar. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjunginya."_

"_Bagus itu. Eh, sudah malam. Tidur, yuk."_

_Ino tak menjawab karena ia ternyata sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi. Naruto dengan penuh perhatian menyelimuti Ino yang melorot dan mendoakan kebaikan Ino dan janin yang dikandungnya._

_End Flashback_

Mereka masih berjalan beriringan menuju parkir dengan Kiba yang tak putus-putusnya membujuk Naruto agar mau dibonceng.

"Udah gak usah gengsi. Naik motorku aja, nanti sepedamu dititipin ke satpam."

"Maaf, Kib. Bukannya aku gak mau, tapi kamu kan bukan sopirku dan jelas-jelas kamu bukan keluarga atau suamiku, jadi maaf."

"Kau tahu? Kau itu orang paling gak praktis sedunia."

"Siapa bilang? Kalo aku boncengan ama kamu, orang yang ada rasa ama kamu akan mundur karena mengira kita ada apa-apa. Masih mending kalo kamu gak ada rasa ama dia, kalo ada? Apa gak rugi? Orang yang sirik denganmu bisa aja memanfaatkan isu ini. Aku hanya mencegah hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Tapi tetap aja susah diterima logika."

"Itu karena kamu belum terbiasa. Nyantai aja lagi. BTW, elo denger gak? Kayak ada orang lagi berantem?"

"Iya aku juga denger. Lewat jalan lain aja yuk? Malas lihat yang begituan."

"Tunggu dulu, kayaknya yang lagi berantem itu Hinata ama Neji deh."

"Masa sih. Ah, kau benar." Kata Kiba sebelum diseret sembunyi biar gak kelihatan mereka yang lagi berantem. ""Emang gak apa-apa kita nguping?" Bisiknya perlahan takut kedengaran.

"Ini gak mungkin. Kalo kita lewat gitu aja, malah gak enak. Kakiku gak bisa diajak muter, lihat bengkaknya makin parah. Bisa-bisa aku gak nyampe rumah."

"Kau ini aku bilang juga tadi apa? Bandel sih, rasain aja sekarang!"

"Elo nyumpahin gue? Ssst, jangan keras-keras ntar ketahuan." Mereka baru keluar dari persembunyian setelah melihat Hinata seorang diri ditinggal Neji. "Kita keluar!"

Naruto POV

Hinata termenung setelah ditinggal Neji. Sedih, galau, dan bingung itu yang dirasakannya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Neji jadi begitu over protektif dan kasar? Dulu ia tak begitu. Ia orang yang lemah lembut jika bicara dengan perempuan dan anti kekerasan. Kenapa jadi begini? Ia lelah dengan semua pertengkaran mereka. Ia rindu dengan Neji yang dulu.

Ia menghapus air mata yang tak berhasil di tahannya karena mendengar kehadiran orang lain. Srekkkk

Muncul dua orang, salah satunya sangat ia kenal. Mereka berdua tersenyum canggung, mungkin malu karena ketahuan nguping.

"Sory, tidak sengaja. Maaf mengganggu, kami permisi dulu." Pamit Kiba sambil menarik lengan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung. Entah kenapa Hinata tak suka dengan hal itu. Cemburu, ia memang cemburu, meski ia tahu ia tak pantas begitu. Memang dia apanya Kiba? Hanya sebatas kenalan.

"Iya, tak apa-apa."

"Ayo, Nar!"

Naruto tak bergeming, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. "Kau selalu begitu?"

"Maaf, apa maksudnya?"

"Bicara kasar pada Niichanmu."

"Dia pantas menerimanya." Sungut Hinata.

"Tidak, dia tak pantas mendapat perlakuan buruk darimu?"

"Tahu apa kamu tentang Neji? Dia itu seorang bajingan, otoriter, suka kekerasan, dan kelakuannya sangat buruk. Aku benci padanya. Aku heran kenapa kau sudi membela orang seperti itu?"

Kiba menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi Naruto begitu memancing emosi terdalam seseorang dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Semoga Hinata mengerti maksudnya dan tak terluka. Ia kan tak ingin dicap buruk oleh Hinata.

"Karena Neji itu keren."

Hinata mendengus. Ternyata Naruto tidak sehebat yang dipikirnya. Ia sama saja dengan cewek-cewek murahan lainnya yang terpesona oleh ketampanan kakaknya, tak perduli kepribadiannya.

"Suatu saat kau pun akan mengatakan Neji itu keren, orang paling keren yang pernah kau kenal. Ku harap kau tidak terlambat saat menyadarinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Hinata dengan nada tinggi, emosinya jadi terpancing.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Neji berlaku layaknya bajingan sejati. Itu semua demi kau."

"Kau bisa bicara begitu karena kamu tak mengalaminya. Kau..."

"Aku pernah. Aku juga punya kakak yang seperti itu, bahkan lebih parah lagi. Apa Neji pernah menyuruhmu baca buku ini, gak boleh baca itu, gak boleh nonton tv kalo gak ada keluarga udah gitu tiap nonton TV tiba-tiba disuruh tutup mata? Apa Neji pernah menemanimu kemana kecuali kamar mandi dan kamar tidur saat tertentu? Apa Neji pernah melarang pergi ke bioskop, restauran bareng teman-teman cewekmu?"

"Itukah yang dilakukan kakakmu?"

"Apa kakakmu pernah memantau semua kegiatanmu sehari-hari? Apa kakakmu pernah saat kamu lagi ngobrol sama teman disuruh diam atau telingamu ditutup karena kena sensor olehnya? Apa kau pernah mengalaminya?" lanjut Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Neji hanya membatasi orang-orang yang bergaul dengannya. Ia boleh pergi kemanapun asal ditemani sopir. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa terkekangnya Naruto.

"Meski begitu aku tak pernah bicara kasar pada kakakku. Aku tahu itu hak kakakku dan itu kewajibanku. Aku yakin semua itu demi kebaikanku dan itu terbukti setelah kepergiannya."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku juga butuh kebebasan."

"Apa kau bisa mencari teman sejati diantara para penjilat? Apa kau bisa membalas ucapan orang yang menyakitimu? Apa kau bisa bertahan meski hidupmu baru saja berantakan?"

"Itu..."

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara dan protes kosong. Tunjukkan pada kakakmu, kamu bisa lebih baik dari dia! Maaf aku pergi dulu. Permisi!"

Hinata kembali termenung memikirkan ucapan Naruto setelah kepergian Naruto dan Kiba. Mungkin benar kata Naruto. Ia terlalu manja dan naif makanya itu kakaknya jadi over protektif pada. "Aku harus minta maaf pada Neji nii." Ujar lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Neji yang sembunyi.

Ia kembali lagi karena tak tega meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Oh lala disitu ada dua orang yang sangat dibencinya. Tadinya ia ingin melabrak Naruto takut dia bakal meracuni adiknya. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Naruto benar-benar orang baik dan tulus. Mulai besok aku akan mencoba bersikap baik padanya. Catat lho ya mencoba. Aku gak janji bisa cos dimana ada Naruto di situ ada Kiba dan semua orang tahu ia benci Kiba. Selain itu juga Naruto paling ahli memancing emosi orang. Jadi ya begitulah.

SKIP TIME

Naruto susah payah mengendarai sepedanya dengan sebelah kakinya yang bengkak, menyeruak keramaian kota seorang diri tanpa Kiba menemani. Tadi mendadak Kiba dapat telp dari kakaknya menyuruhnya cepat pulang jadi tak bisa menemani Naruto. Ia baru saja membelokkan arah sepedanya sampai ia melihat segerombolan orang mengerubungi sesuatu. Tak jauh dari kumpulan itu ada dua mobil yang ringsek bahkan salah satunya nyaris tak berbentuk. Kalo diperhatikan agak mirip kepunyaan orang yang dikenalnya. Karena penasaran ia menerobos kerumunan dan benar dugaannya mobil itu milik Gaara.

"Mo mohon maaf a a ada yang bisa telp ambulans? Di di dia ini teman saya." Kata Naruto tergagap karena syok. Seraya menunggu ambulan yang akan datang sekitar 20 menit lagi kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang berbaik hati menelepon pihak RS, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin memberikan pertolongan pertama. Untung ia pernah dilatih ayah dan ibunya untuk menangani korban kecelakaan mobil.

5 Menit lebih cepat, ambulan yang ditunggu sudah datang. Mereka membawa Gaara dengan cara ditandu sambil meminta keterangan Naruto. Naruto menjelaskan kalo Gaara saat ini sedang pingsan, ada kemungkinan gangguan pada organ paru-paru, gegar otak dan patah tulang. Sebelum pergi ia sempat minta tolong pada polisi yang tiba di tempat kejadian, menjaga sepedanya dan memanggil tukang derek.

Mereka bergegas, memburu waktu agar cepat sampai dan Gaara bisa selamat. Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Gaara segera masuk ruang ICU. Tak berapa lama dokter keluar bersama Gaara yang masih terbaring lemah. Naruto segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya, Dok?"

"Anda keluarganya? Ia harus segera operasi karena ada masalah pada paru-paru gara-gara kecelakaan itu dan biayanya cukup mahal. Stok golongan darah O yang sama dengannya sedang kosong. Karena itu..."

Naruto melepas kalung emas dengan bandul dari batu diamond yang senada dengan warna bola matanya beserta surat pembelian pemberian mendiang ibunya. "Ambillah darah saya. Golongan darah kami sama. Dan ini, ini sebagai jaminan! Sisanya akan saya lunasi nanti karena saya harus ke bank dulu untuk mengambil uang. Saya mohon selamatkan Gaara!" Potong Naruto sambil terisak sedih. Ia khawatir dengan keselamatan Gaara, meski mereka tak saling mengenal baik. Ia hanya tahu Gaara salah satu pentolan Big Four yang gemar menindasnya.

Selama menunggu operasi, tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang masih ternoda darah Gaara, mencoba menghubungi teman-teman ataupun keluarganya. Keluarganya anehnya tak mau mengangkat dan sengaja mematikan telpnya. Apa hubungannya dengan keluarganya sedang memburuk.

Ia mencoba menelepon teman-temannya yang lain. Dari Sai, jangan tanya. Ia nyaris membanting HP Gaara karena jangankan menjawab telepon, ia malah mendengar erangan dan rintihan dua orang lawan jenis. Jangan-jangan tu anak lagi 'itu'. Ia langsung mematikan sambungan telepon. Huekkk, Naruto mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena jijik. Ia mencoba menelepon Neji dan hasilnya sama saja dengan Sai malah parahnya ia sempat membentaknya. "Jangan ganggu gue, sekarang! Ntar aja telepon lagi." tukas Neji langsung menutup telepon. Sayangnya seribu kali sayang suara desahan nikmat neji masih sempat lolos terdengar di telinga Naruto yang suci.

"OMG, dosa apa gue selama ini sampai diberi cobaan seberat ini. Mereka itu sinting ngelakuin 'itu' tanpa rasa bersalah, padahal kan mereka masih SMU di tempat umum lagi." Dumel Naruto mengira Neji ngelakuinnya di tempat umum karena ia mendengar suara bising orang saling teriak dan musik kenceng. Mungkin ia belum pernah mengenal istilah bar kali ya? Wah gila ya Kang Mas Neji malam baru datang udah ngelakui ehem ehem.

Ia jadi malas nelepon Sasuke, berkaca dari pengalaman sebelumnya. Ia berharap sedikit Sasuke mau ngangkat dan tra la la la, Sasuke lebih sadis dari pendahulunya. Ia langsung menutup HP, tanpa banyak bicara. Kayaknya Sasuke juga sama saja kondisinya cos ia juga mendengar suara cewek bermanis manja di kamar Sasuke. tahu dari mana itu kamar Sasuke? Ya dari cewek itulah.

Hebat, teman-temanmu benar-benar hebat Gaarakun. Kenapa gak ada yang normal satu pun sih? Akhirnya Naruto menelepon Kiba dan dijawab dengan baik. Kiba akan datang nanti. Naruto bergegas membereskan pakaiannya. Untung tadi ia bawa baju cadangan jadi ia bisa berdoa tanpa harus nyuci baju ini dulu.

SKIP TIME

Di sebuah kamar yang masih super berantakan. Cowok kumel bin lusuh itu menelepon pake HP yang baru. Bangkai HP lamanya masih dibiarkan teronggok di lantai. "Bagaimana?"

"Semua beres. Kami membuatnya seolah-olah kecelakaan biasa. Aku yakin anak itu akan mampus."

"Bagus." Satu musuhnya berhasil disingkirkan. "Selanjutnya dia!" Ia melempar pisau di foto Neji samping foto Gaara yang sudah tak terbentuk yang menempel di dinding. Selanjutnya ia meletakkan berkas yang tadi dibacanya sebelum menerima telepon.

"Ternyata latar belakangmu tak begitu mengesankan, tapi kesombonganmu selangit seperti para Uchiha. Tenang saja kau pun akan ku beri hadiah setelah ini karena berhasil mengecewakanku." Katanya dengan senyum misterius layaknya Psycho.

TBC

Ini chapter terpanjang semoga para reader puas. Identitas Naruto sedikit terkuak dan mengenai "orang itu" orang suruhan Sasuke akan dapat porsi lebih banyak chapter depan. Aku updatenya gak tentu tergantung mood dan waktu, tapi ku usahakan gak lebih dari seminggu. Aku juga sebal apa pembuat fanfic yang updatenya kelamaan sampai berbulan-bulan bahkan hiatus tanpa menyelesaikan ficnya.


	9. Chapter 9

Iam Not Angel

Summary :

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster dan Yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa Naruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. Maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbi, Republish, and many mores

Pair : Tebak sendiri ^-^

Author note : Buat yang udah review thank you BGT. Berkat review kalian, aku jadi semangat nerusin fic ini. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalo ceritanya agak bulat dan kurang detail. Itu karena aku terlalu fokus pada konflik aja, tapi ku usahakan untuk lebih detail sehingga para reder bisa merasakan emosi para karakter dan lebih ngena di hati.

Dont Like Dont Read

Chapter 9

Dimana ini? Kenapa gelap? Gaara berusaha membuka dua kelopak matanya, tapi susah sekali. Rasanya kelopak matanya seperti dilem. Ia juga sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Terakhir kali yang diingatnya ada seseorang yang membututinya sejak ia keluar dari SPBU dan sengaja mendesak mobilnya hingga keluar dari jalur. Gaara berusaha menahan laju mobil yang sebaik yang ia bisa karena selain ada gangguan dari Sang Penguntit, rem mobilnya juga blong. "Gawat ini benar gawat.." Pikirnya.

Ia berusaha bersikap tenang dan menghubungi Sasuke sambil fokus menyetir agar mobil tetap terkendali. "Halo, Sas! Ini gawat. Ada yang mem…. Aaaaaaaaa" Teriak Gaara.

Ia lupa dan benar-benar lupa ada mobil yang membututinya sejak tadi dan akhirnya benturan tak bisa dihindarkan. Mobilnya oleng sedangkan mobil Sang Penabrak hanya ringsek lalu malarikan diri ketika mobil yang dikendarai Gaara salto tujuh kali. Untung refleks Gaara bagus, sebelum mobil salto, ia sudah lompat keluar dari mobil. Tubuhnya membentur aspal dan berguling-guling hingga menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Dan setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri.

Saat sadar pertama kali, ia samar-samar mendengar suara seorang cewek yang sudah tak asing lagi. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Bisa ku rasakan emosinya yang kalut dan cemas. Siapa dia? Akukah yang dikhawatirkannya? Tapi itu tak mungkin. Selama ini tak ada orang yang peduli dan sayang padaku. Keluargaku saja menganggapku sampah. Mungkin itu orang lain. Rasa sakit seolah menikam hatinya. Pedih hati ini. Ia tak ingin apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin satu saja orang yang peduli padanya. Dia rindu semua itu.

Ku rasakan seseorang menggenggam erat tanganku, tak putus-putusnya ia membisikkan kata itu padaku. "Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan selamat. "Eh ja ja jadi. Jadi aku yang dikhawatirkannya?" Ada rasa hangat mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Syukurlah akhirnya aku menemukannya. Tanpa sadar bibirku tersenyum untuk pertama kali semenjak kepergian Yashamaru, pamanku satu-satunya yang sayang padaku.

"Ambillah darah saya! Golongan darah kami sama. Dan ini, ini sebagai jaminannya. Sisanya akan saya lunasi nanti karena saya harus ke bank dulu untuk mengambil uang. Saya mohon selamatkan Gaara!" katanya samar-samar terdengar di telinga Gaara sebelum kegelapan kembali menariknya.

Kini ia mendengar suara menenangkan itu lagi. Ia tampak kesal dari nada suaranya. "Uuh, kenapa gak ada yang ngangkat sih? Emang mereka gak khawatir apa? Aduh gimana ini? Masa dia ku tinggal sendirian? Kalau ada apa-apa gimana? Tapi kalo gak pulang gimana dengan Ino? Ia sendirian di rumah. Aduh Kiba cepat datang dong!" Harapnya.

Oooh, jadi dia menghubungi keluargaku. Percuma mereka tak akan pernah menganggkatnya. Tadi dia bilang Ino dan Kiba, berarti ini Naruto, pantas aku merasa familiar dengan suaranya. Dia benar-benar aneh. Untuk apa ia mempedulikan musuhnya? Kenapa gak ditinggal saja? Dengan hati menahan rasa sakit yang mengoyak hati, dalam diam ia menyuruh Naruto tak segan untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi jauh di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, ia berharap dia tinggal. Bolehkan sesekali ia egois. Ia sudah lama tak merasakan ini, perhatian dan berbagi rasa cemas yang hanya tertuju padanya.

Menyedihkan, sungguh ia menyedihkan. Bisa-bisanya ia mengharapkan hal itu. Memang ia siapanya Naruto? Tapi tetap saja rasa bahagia menyeruak didada karena Naruto tak meninggalkannya ia terus menemaninya sambil membaca buku matematika. Please dech gak elit banget ni orang, gak ada sisi feminim dan romantis kali ya? Pantas jomblo sepanjang masa. Tapi gak apa-apalah yang penting ia gak sendirian.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah!" pekikmu senang. Kau berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tanganku menunjuk minuman. Tenggorokanku kering "Maaf kau tak boleh minum dulu. Kau baru saja operasi. Satu jam lagi baru kau boleh minum. Sabar ya!" bujukmu. Hey, masa aku masih harus nunggu sejam lagi. Haus tahu! Aku bisa mati kehausan. Aku marah dalam diam.

Sepertinya ia mengerti. Ia bergerak ke arah sisi tempat tidurku mengambil botol aqua dan kapas. Untuk apa kapas itu. "Maaf kau benar-benar belum boleh minum. Kalo maksa nanti lukamu tambah parah. Aku olesin air saja ya biar bibirmu gak kering." Dengan lembut ia mengusap bibirku dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari bibirmu. Sesekali kau mengusap lenganku seolah menenangkanku dan berkali-kali membisikkan "Semua baik-baik saja." Suaramu bagai melodi yang membuatku mengantuk lagi.

Gaara POV

Gaara kembali tidur, mungkin obat biusnya masih bekerja. Aku kembali berusaha menelepon keluarganya dan ketiga teman tapi gak diangkat malah sekarang batunya lowbat. Tadi ia lupa ngecash HP. Dasar payah. Coba HP Gaara gak hancur, mungkinn.. Entahlah aku gak yakin ada perbedaan. Sepertinya tak ada yang peduli padanya, pantas ia selalu kelihatan kesepian.

Brukkk, pintu dibuka begitu kasar membuat orang yang di dalam terlonjak kaget. Kiba muncul dengan penampilan super berantakan. Keringat menetes deras membasahi kening dan baju kemejanya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Sepertinya Kiba habis melakukan aktifitas fisik yang menguras energi.

"Elo gak apa-apa kan? Mana yang sakit? Gimana bisa kamu kecelakaan? Pas pisah tadi kamu baik-baik saja." Tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi.

"Aku gak apa-apa. Bukan aku yang kecelakaan, tapi Gaara. Mana Ino?"

"Masih dibawah, tadi aku tinggal. Habis kita khawatir banget pas denger kamu kecelakaan lalu lintas. Elo tahu? Ino terus-terusan nyalahin aku karena gak nemenin kamu? Kupingku rasanya panas banget."

"Kok ditinggal dibawah? Maaf udah bikin kalian panik. Habis aku bingung banget. Kondisi Gaara parah. Aku tak bisa menghubungi keluarga maupun teman-teman gengnya. Jadi yang terpikir cuma kamu dan Ino. Untung tadi siang kamu maksa aku buat nyimpen nomermu. Kalo gak? Habis deh aku. Ntar aku akan minta maaf pada nenek Chiyo karena make HPnya untuk kepentingan pribadiku."

"Gak perlu kali Nar? Elo tu kelewat jujur. Tapi terserah kamu sajalah. Tahu gak? Tadi pas denger kamu kecelakaan, aku langsung terbayang dengan orang itu, orang yang mengerikan yang pernah kamu ceritain waktu itu."

"Ku pikir kau benar. Orang itu memang benar ada. Mungkin orang itu yang mencelakai Gaara." Naruto lalu cerita soal laporan polisi awal mula kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpa Gaara. Sebelum mobil Gaara salto, ada mobil yang menyerempetnya hingga keluar jalur. Mobil yang menyerempet Gaara ditemukan 3 km setelahnya terjun ke sungai, sedangkan pengendaranya tidak diketahui hidup atau tidak.

"Kalo dugaanku benar, pasti mobil Gaara ditemukan dalam keadaan remnya blong. Sepertinya mereka berniat membuatnya kasus tabrak lari. Kita lihat CCTV pas kejadian kecelakaan. Kita lihat siapa saja yang ada di lokasi. Aku yakin itu bisa jadi petunjuk penting untuk menemukan pelakunya. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan mengirim seseorang untuk memastikan Gaara sudah mati atau tidak."

"Gawat. Kenapa jadi serumit ini sih?"

"Masalahnya tidak rumit. Orang yang ada di belakang semua ini yang membuatnya jadi rumit. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Sebaiknya kau awasi Hinata. Entah kenapa aku merasa setelah Gaara, Hyuga yang jadi sasaran berikutnya."

"Aku tahu. Aku selalu membuntuti Hinata untuk memastikan keselamatannya dari kemarin, hanya hari ini saja yang tidak. Kemarin nyaris saja ketahuan Neji."

"Baguslah. Lalu Sai dan Sasuke gimana? Kau megnawasi Gaara kan?"

"Aku yang akan mengawasi Sai." Kata Ino tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu.

"Jangan!" (Kiba)

"Kamu dengerin pembicaraan kita? Sejak kapan?" (Naruto)

"Kau tak bisa melarangku, Naruto. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tak mau anakku jadi yatim. Aku masih berharap Sai sadar. Aku percaya Sai bukanlah orang yang jahat. Suatu saat aku yakin ia akan menerima kami. Aku dengerin semuanya sejak Kiba bilang orang itu."

"Hah, kekuatan hormon emang gak ada bandingannya." Batin Naruto.

"Dasar ibu-ibu!" batin Kiba.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi ini sangat berbahaya. Biar aku dan Naruto yang menyelesaikannya."

"Jangan menganggapku lemah hanya karena aku hamil. Emang kamu gak tahu seorang ibu kekuatannya jauh lebih hebat dibanding kalian berdua. Instingnya lebih tajam. Aku juga tim ini kan?"

"Sudahlah Kib!"

"Tapi Nar?"

"Ino tahu batasnya kok. Tapi kau harus janji pada kita untuk hati-hati. Aku akan membuatkanmu radar jadi kau tak harus menguntit Sai, cukup dari kejauhan. Kalo ada bahaya, cepat hubungi kami! Tak masalah kan?"

Ino mengangguk puas. Sebenarnya ia ingin menguntit secara langsung, tapi cara ini juga tak masalah. Ia harus menjaga kandungannya kan? Ia yakin Naruto dan Kiba kombinasi yang pas. Pikiran mereka langsung klik begitu, meski mereka belum kenal terlalu lama.

Mereka sibuk berdiskusi membuat rencana untuk mengungkap keberadaan orang itu. Kiba menghubungi petugas CCTV, sedangkan Ino mencari tahu tukang bengkel, sedangkan Naruto tidur karena ia kelelahan. Ia capai harus membantu Gaara mulai dari lokasi kecelakaan hingga ia selesai operasi, udah gitu masih harus jadi pendonor lagi. Kebayang dong capeknya. Untung BGT besok libur dan ia sedang free gak ada kerjaan, jadi ia bisa istirahat cukup lama.

Di tengah kesibukan mereka, tak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang mendengarnya. Orang tersebut menghubungi seseorang agar menghapus rekaman CCTV kecelakaan Gaara.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menyiapkan hadiah khusus untuk gadis ini. Ia akan jadi penghalang rencananya besarnya." Ucapnya. Tak ada senyum, hanya saja sorot matanya menunjukkan kebengisan yang sepertinya dirasakan Naruto.

Naruto tak bisa tidur nyenyak ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Sesuatu yang kelihatannya sepele, tapi besar artinya. Sesuatu itu yang jadi kunci utamanya. Tapi ia benar-benar lupa apa itu.

"Maaf Nar, aku gagal. Aku tak dapat info soal CCTV itu. Kata petugasnya CCTVnya rusak, jadi tak dapat gambarnya." Kata Kiba ketika Naruto terbangun dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Apa?" Teriak Naruto membuat Kiba makin bersalah. Naruto tahu seharusnya ia tak berteriak. Ia tahu seharusnya ia minta maaf dan mengatakan kalo Kiba tak salah. Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk itu semua. Ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya. Ia berlari keluar kamar dan koridor sepi. Ia lalu berlari lagi ke petugas CCTV, mencari sesuatu dan hasilnya wa katta. Ia menemukan seorang pria bertopi hitam yang berkulit unik berwarna kebiruan seperti ikan hiu. Sepertinya ia mulai dapat titik terang. Ia pun kembali lagi.

"Orang itu tadi ada di sini?"

"Siapa?"

"Komplotan orang yang mencelakakan Gaara. Ia pasti yang membuat rekaman CCTV kecelakaan Gaara rusak untuk menghilangkan jejak."

"Apa? Kalo begitu kita tidak punya petunjuk dong."

"Tenang, aku sudah tahu identitas penguping itu."

"Apa tak apa-apa, bicara sekeras itu. Kalo ada yang nguping lagi gimana?"

"Tenang, orangnya sudah pergi, sedang Gaara masih pingsan. Orang itu bernama Kisame dari kota Amegakure. Dulu ia anggota geng Akatsuki. Ia keluar karena Pain, leadernya membubarkan geng dan beralih profesi jadi bartender cafe Akatsuki. Sepertinya ia masih ingin hidup di dunia hitam."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Dari Pain. Aku kenal pas ia kena masalah di pasar. Ia dituduh penipu gara-gara tak dapat membayar. Ia tak tahu kalo dompetnya jatuh di jalan."

"Oh, begitu. Kamu hebat, bisa kenalan dengan orang-orang hebat."

"Ah, gak juga. Biasa aja. Sekarang masalahnya menemukan pada siapa Kisame bekerja. Ada gosip yang mengatakan ia bekerja pada Orochimaru, salah satu Yakuza yang membelot dari kepemimpinan ayahnya Sai. Ku dengar Orochimaru pernah punya masalah dengan ayahnya Sai, Gaara, Neji, dan Sasuke sekaligus. Gara-gara mereka usahanya hancur bahkan dikeluarkan dari kelompok."

"Kalo begitu ini semua ulah Orochimaru itu?"

"Belum tentu juga. Kita tak punya bukti, meski ia punya motif kuat."

"Memangnya keberadaan Kisame tidak bisa jadi bukti?"

"Tidak. Itu hanya rumor, dugaan sementara. Meski Orochimaru konon super licik, tapi ia tak pernah membuat rencana serumit dan serapi ini. Dan yang lebih penting ia tak punya akses ke kota ini semenjak ia dikeluarkan dari organisasi. Dengan kata lain ia sudah hancur secara moral maupun finansial."

"Aduh rumit baget sih. Siapa sih orang itu?"

""Tenang kita pasti bisa menangkapnya."

Gaara yang ternyata sudah sadar, diam-diam mendengarkan semua isi pembicaraan mereka. Benar dugaannya Naruto orang yang luar biasa. Ia semakin yakin kalo Naruto itu sebenarnya seorang agen mata-mata pemerintah. Kemampuan analisis, kecekatan, otaknya yang brilian, dan kekuatan fisiknya itu lho menyerupai para agen seperti di film-film buatan Hollywood. Mulai detik itu Gaara berjanji untuk tak mengganggu Naruto. Selain karena utang budi, ia juga nyadar diri. Perbedaan kekuatan mereka terlalu jauh. Di mata Naruto, mungkin ia hanya bocah kecil yang sedang berlagak memamerkan kekuatan.

SKIP TIME

"Dasar bodoh, kerja gitu aja tak becus!"

"Ampun, Tuan. Kami sudah bertindak sesuai intruksi." 'Dor dor dor.'

Orang itu menembakkan tiga peluru tepat di kepala, jantung, dan paru-paru anak buahnya karena dinilai gagal menjalankan tugas. "Aku akan memaafkanmu setelah kamu jadi mayat." Ujarnya sadis dengan kejam menendang kepalanya hingga matanya jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

Ia marah luar biasa. Gadis itu lagi-lagi menghancurkan rencananya. Ia bahkan berhasil mendeteksi salah satu anak buahnya. Ia tahu dari perang info yang sedang berlangsung. Ia mulai khawatir gadis itu lama kelamaan akan berhasil sampai padanya. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Rencana untuk melenyapkannya harus dipercepat. Kali tak boleh gagal lagi.

"Kisame, gadis itu sudah tahu tentangmu. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau tenang saja. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu."

Ia telah menyiapkan panggung untuk melenyapkan target kedua yakni Hyuga Neji. Ia juga bisa merasakan tubuh indah Hinata Hyuga yang konon masih suci dan bohai. Hanya membayangkannya saja, ia sudah bergairah. Ini akan jadi hal yang menyenangkan. Besok akan jadi penentuan. Setelah mereka berdua, ia akan menghabisi gadis yang jadi duri dalam daging Tuannya. Ia harus hati-hati kali ini. Ia tak boleh kecolongan lagi dan mengecewakan Tuannya..

TBC

Sory banget, updatenya agak telat.


	10. Chapter 10

Iam Not Angel

Summary :

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster dan Yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa Naruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. Maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbi, Republish, and many mores

Pair : Tebak sendiri ^-^

Author note : Sebelum dipublish aku sudah PD tidak ada typo, ternyata Typo bertebaran di sana sini bahkan ada dialog yang menurutku kurang masuk akal. Untuk itu aku minta maaf. Ke depan ku usahakan hal itu tak terulang lagi.

Buat reder yang menyarankan untuk ganti genre. Trima kasih untuk sarannya maaf tapi tak bisa. Fic ini dibuat dengan banyak adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar (menurut saya). Kalau pun muncul misteri soalnya diendingnya nanti ketahuan kalo permusuhan Naruto dan Big Four itu direncanakan oleh seseorang. Jadi agar tidak muncul tanda tanya aku munculin karakter 'Orang Itu'. Trus bocoran lagi. "Orang Itu' yang merencanakan menghancurkan Big Four dengan 'Orang Itu' yang dimaksud Sasuke berbeda. Identitas Naruto juga tak istimewa, orang lain saja yang memberi kesan seperti itu.

Dont Like Dont Read

Chapter 10

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri." Nasehat Naruto, meski ia membantu Gaara merapikan barang-barangnya. Hari ini Gaara memutuskan keluar dari rumah sakit, padahal tiga hari yang lalu ia baru saja menjalani operasi. Mungkin ia rindu keluarganya karena sampai sekarang Naruto tak juga berhasil menghubungi keluarga Gaara. Atau mungkin juga ia bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit yang sama sekali tak mengundang selera. Atau mungkin ada alasan lainnya. Entahlah, ia tak bisa menebak pikiran Gaara. Meski heran dan sedikit mencemooh keputusan Gaara, ia tak menolak membantunya. Hari ini ia seorang diri menemani Gaara karena Kiba harus menemani Ino kontrol kandungan.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Dan membiarkanmu terkapar di jalanan. Jangan bodoh! Tubuhmu masih lemah. Lagi pula..."

"Lagi pula apa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja! Semua sudah siap?"

Gaara tak menjawab hanya mengacungkan jempol tanda OK. Kami pun meluncur ke jalan membelah padatnya lalu lintas kota. Hari ini aku yang nyetir mobil Gaara yang lain. Mobilnya yang lama masih di bengkel. Awalnya tadi Gaara memaksa nyetir sendiri, tapi ku tolak. Aku khawatir lukanya terbuka lagi. Ia agak heran aku bisa nyetir kan tahunya aku orang miskin. Mana mungkin pernah nyetir mobil?

He he he belum tahu dia, kalo aku tu bisa mengendarai kendaraan tipe yang bermesin apapun, dari yang jadul sampai yang canggih sekalipun. Tapi itu cerita lama yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi. Cerita pahit yang membuatnya lari di kota antah berantah yang jutaan kilometer jauhnya dari tempat tinggalnya yang asli.

"Kenapa belok? Lurus saja!"

"Rumahmu kan lewat sini. Aku dah hafal rutenya kok. Tenang aja jangan khawatir."

"Siapa yang mau pulang? Aku mau ke apartemenku saja."

"Kau itu masih sakit, sudah seharusnya kau tinggal bersama orang lain untuk merawatmu. Aku yakin di apartemenmu yang super mewah itu, kau tinggal seorang diri. Kalaupun ada yang mampir paling juga hanya cewek mainanmu."

"Kenapa kau punya pikiran seperti itu?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tak bodoh. Aku berani bertaruh apapun kau pun sama dengan mereka. Kau bukan orang suci yang tak pernah main dengan wanita. Aku yakin salah satu cewek taklukanmu pernah kamu tiduri di apartemenmu. Kalian itu benar-benar mengerikan. Tak pantas anak kecil macam kalian beradegan dewasa!"

"Jadi kau tahu kehidupan malam kami. Kau seorang penguntit ya atau diam-diam _fans girl_ kami?" ujar Gaara sedikit seduktif untuk menggoda Naruto. Dia cukup manis dan masuk kategori _Good Loking_, dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Perjalanan panjang ini rasanya jadi sedikit menyenangkan. Meski ia bukan tipeku.

"Aku bukan keduanya. Aku tahu saat menelepon ketiga kawanmu itu." 'Huekkk...' Mukanya langsung pucat pasi dan ia berusaha mati-matin tidak muntah di mobil. Itu terlalu memalukan.

"_Ni orang benar-benar unik. Baru kali ini aku ketemu orang yang alergi masalah seks. Apa ia pernah mengalami kekerasan seksual ya?_" batin Gaara. "Kau alergi seks?" tanyanya menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya benci seks yang tidak pada tempatnya. Seingatku orang Jepang terkenal dengan pemalunya. Sepertinya kalian tidak termasuk."

"Maksudmu seks harus dilakukan kalo sudah menikah? Itu sih kuno. Sekarang jaman modern, Mbak."

"Tak perduli jaman apapun seks seharusnya dilakukan dalam ikatan pernikahan. Bahkan binatang saja ada ritual dulu baru kawin. Nah, kalian? Penampilan manusia tapi kelakuan lebih rendah dari binatang."

"Kenapa kau protes? Semua orang biasa melakukan dan tak ada yang mencela."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menatapku dari balik spion dengan tatapan itu. Dan aku benci tatapan itu. Tatapan penuh rasa iba dan merendahkan bercampur jadi satu. Aku hanya pernah melihat tatapan serupa dari keluarga Uchiha. Aku jadi yakin dugaan salah satu temanku dia seorang Uchiha. Tapi dari didikan dan karakternya membantah semua itu. Siapa sebenarnya kamu?

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanpa sadar aku menyuarakan isi hatiku.

"Karena kau pantas dikasihani. Kasihan dirimu yang jadi penghamba kebudayaan sampah, kebudayaan yang menuhankan hawa nafsu, dan jalan terakhir pasti bermuara pada kesengsaraan cepat atau lambat."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku juga manusia. Aku tak bisa tak kasihan saat melihat orang menganiaya dirinya sendiri."

"_Deg. Kata-kata yang sama yang pernah ditujukan pada Sai. Kau itu manusia apa sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa kamu begitu mudah membagikan perhatianmu pada orang lain? Di matamu kami ini apa?__" _Batin Gaara.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Lama sudah ku tinggalkan rumah ini. Ternyata kondisi masih sama saja, tak ada perubahan. Ia jadi merindukan nenek Chiyo, satu-satunya orang yang sedikit peduli padanya di rumah ini. Ia meninggalkan rumah ini semenjak Nenek Chiyo memilih tinggal di panti jompo. Tapi ku dengar hari ini ia pulang ke rumah. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan keluarganya sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Kalau ada dia, aku mau tinggal sejenak.

Kami turun dari mobil. Naruto membawa barang-barangku turun dari mobil yang langsung diambil alih oleh para pembantuku. Baru juga kami masuk ke dalam rumah, kami disambut tiga tatapan sinis milik saudaraku dan ayahku di ruang keluarga.

"Mau apa kamu pulang? Mau pamer cewek?" ujar Kankuro sinis.

Aku sih sudah kebal dengan ucapan sinis mereka, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak. Ia terkejut setengah mati. Mulutnya sampai terbuka gitu. Untung air liurnya gak keluar jadi gak mirip sama _something_. Lumayan jadi hiburan menarik. Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang perusak moodku menarik lengan Naruto. Ia masih tak bergeming, masih syok rupanya.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuat ulah. Tak bisakah kau sehari saja tak membuat kami malu, dasar anak pembawa sial." Kata kakak perempuanku, Temari.

Ayahku memang tak ikut mencelaku, tapi dari tatapannya sudah lebih dari cukup menyakitiku. Itu lebih menyesakkan dada. Ia tak menganggapku ada. 'Pranggg..' Mungkin masih terbawa syok atau terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan rumah ini sehingga ia jadi sedikit katrok, makanya memecahkan salah satu guci mahal seharga 5 kali lipat sewa apartemen Naruto selama setahun.

"Apa kalian mencintai ibu kalian?" Ucapan pertamanya setelah 15 menit lamanya hanyut dalam lamunan.

"Tentu saja." Kata kedua kakaku serempak.

"Kalo kalian memang mencintainya berhenti menghinanya."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau yang membawa anak sial yang membuat nyawa ibuku melayang karena melahirkannya, tahu apa?" Kata Kankuro marah sambil mencekik Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap tenang, tak terpengaruh intimidasi.

"_Demi Tuhan aku sudah biasa mendengar ini, tapi tetap saja hatiku sakit. Aku tak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa menerima ini__" _Batin Gaara_._

"Memakinya anak sial, anak terkutuk berarti kau sudah menghinanya. Kau tahu kenapa?" Katanya tenang, melepaskan kedua tangan Kankuro yang masih setia di leher Naruto. "Karena kau menghina pengorbanannya. Tak menganggap sedikit pun pengorbanannya."

Ia melangkah menghampiri Temari. "Kau seroang wanita. Kau pasti tahu rahasia wanita hamil. Nyawa selalu yang jadi taruhannya. Kau tahu kenapa mereka begitu? Itu demi cintanya yang sangat besar pada keluarga untuk menghadirkan penghuni baru. Lalu kenapa tak kau sambut kehadirannya? Ibu kalian pasti menangis di alam sana atas kekejaman kalian." Ujarnya lirih, tapi cukup didengar kami semua.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto lalu meninggalkan anggota keluarga Sabaku di ruang keluarga, pergi ke kamar Gaara. Ia cerewet sekali layaknya seorang ibu yang tak pernah ku lihat. Ia memberi banyak intruksi pada pembantuku bagaimana cara merawatku? Aku tersenyum untuk ke sekian kalinya untuk semua perhatian dan pembelaanya. Belum pernah ada orang yang berani membelaku selain ketiga temanku yang sialan yang tak pernah menghubungiku. Sibuk mungkin.

Sebelum pergi aku meraih lengan bajunya."Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Ku pikir itulah yang akan diucapkan ibumu. Kecewa, mereka tak menyambutmu dengan baik. Sedih, karena tak ada yang mengerti dirinya. Dan mungkin merana karena melupakannya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau tahu? Aku juga yatim piatu, tapi aku tak pernah menganggap mereka berdua meninggal. Mereka masih hidup dan akan tetap hidup dalam diriku. Dengan hidup sesuai didikan merekalah, aku selalu merasa mereka masih hidup bersamaku."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama dan jaga dirimu."

SKIP TIME

Selama seminggu selepas kecelakaan Gaara tak ada pergerakan yang berarti. Semua datar saja. Mungkin pelakunya sudah tahu diawasi atau gimana jadi ikutan off. Terang aja ini bikin Kiba gemes setengah mati. Padahal ia sudah gatal ingin ngasih pelajaran pada si pelaku, eh malah gak nongol-nongol. Ia mengungkapkan kekesalannya di atap sambil makan siang bareng Ino, minus Naruto. Ia bilang ada urusan penting.

"Payah, nih. Pelakunya gak bergerak sama sekali."

"Sabar, Kib. Siapa tahu itu taktiknya dia. Ia mungkin menunggu kita lengah trus menyerang balik. Lagian baru juga seminggu."

"Seminggu buatmu. Setahun buatku. Aku bisa bertambah tua kalau gini ceritanya."

"Whetever. Kalau mau galau silakan aja sendiri. Aku gak ikutan. Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru mana?"

"Tahu, biasanya ia tiduran di atap. Tumben hari ini gak? Kenapa kamu nyariin dia?"

"Aku mau balikin barangnya yang ketinggalan waktu nganterin aku pulang ke apartemen sebelum Gaara kecelakaan dulu."

"Ia mampir?"

"Ya, iyalah. Kalo gak mana mungkin barangnya ketinggalan. Kenapa?"

"Aneh aja. Dia itu terkenal cuek dan malas ngurusin orang lain. Kok sekarang ia mau repot-repot nganterin kamu? Ia juga jadi rajin sekolah gak kayak dulu hobi bolog. Ya meski nilainya tetap yang terbaik setelah Big Four."

"Iya ya, aneh juga. Mungkin sudah insaf kali."

SKIP TIME

Di kelas Naruto melihat kanan kiri memastikan tak ada orang, ia mengendap endap seperti maling mendekati meja nomor dua paling belakang dekat jendela. Setelah semua aman, ia nampak menggeledah laci meja dan voila menemukan lembaran catatannya tertempel di bagian atas dalam laci. Ia mau mindahin di tempat yang lebih aman. Dulu ini jadi tempat paling aman karena pemiliknya jarang masuk kelas, jadi ia bisa leluasa menyembunyikan catatannya di situ.

Sekarang sulit karena si empunya rajin nongol. Bukannya takut ia ember. Gak ia gak takut. Selama ini pemiliknya terkenal cuek, gak peduli sekitar. Lalu kenapa di pindah? Itu karena ia risih aja, make tempat orang lain tanpa ijin. Kalo ketahuan gimana? Tengsin dong.

"Ehem…" Tegur seseorang dari belakang membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia membalikkan badan dan ternyata itu si Empu tempat duduk aka Shikamaru. "_Mampus, aku!_" batin Naruto. Sambil tersenyum canggung ia menyapa Shikamaru. "Maaf, tadi barangku jatuh ke tempat ini. Silakan!" ujarnya sebelum ngacir kena damprat Shikamaru. Padahal Shikamaru cuek aja dan kembali melanjutkan rutinitas rutinnya yakni tidur, seolah insiden itu tak pernah terjadi.

SKIP TIME

"Tadi pagi ku dengar kamu ngasih Naruto kalung. Kenapa? Kau sekarang tertarik padanya?" Tanya Sai ketika mereka berjalan bersama ke tempat parkir.

Gaara berhenti dan menoleh cepat pada Sai. "Pertama itu bukan urusanmu. Kedua aku tak memberinya kalung. Aku mengembalikan kalungnya yang dijadikan jaminan untuk biaya RSku."

Sai tergelak geli. Seorang naruto yang notabene miskin menjamin seorang Sabaku orang terkaya no 10 sedunia. "Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Pihak RS butuh uang untuk jaminan. Aku tak ada uang karena dompetku hancur bersama mobilku sedangkan kalian tak ada di sana. Jadi ia satu-satunya yang mau meminjami aku uang bahkan menjadi pendonor. Kalo gak ada dia, mungkin aku sudah tamat."

"Maaf kami tak ke sana karena Sasuke memanggil kami. Ada urusan penting. Kenapa tak kau beri saja uang? Beres kan?"

"Kau pikir ia cewek apaan? Ia bukan orang yang minta bayaran untuk semua kebaikannya. Kalung itu diterimanya karena itu satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuanya. Nenekku nenek Chiyo yang selama ini dirawat Naruto sampai memaksanya memberinya HP sebagai ucapan terima kasih, itupun _second_ kalo baru apalagi canggih sudah pasti ditolak."

"Wah sekarang kau tinggal di rumah gak lagi di apartemen? Udah akur dengan keluarga?"

"Gak berubah drastis sih. Minimal sekarang mereka menganggapku ada dan sedikit perhatian terutama Temari. Itu semua berkat Naruto."

"WOW, kau sekarang memujanya."

"Emang kenapa? Masalah buat lo? BTW kenapa Sasuke manggil kalian?"

"Kau tahu orang itu yang dihubungi Sasuke untuk menghabisi Naruto?"

"Maksudmu Sasori? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ia sekarat lama sebelum Sasuke menghubunginya. Kalo tak ada Deidara mungkin ia sudah tewas."

"Lalu siapa yang dihubungi Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

"Itu yang sedang kami selidiki. Kami curiga orang itu juga yang mencelakakanmu. Makanya Neji lebih over proktektif pada Hinata. Menurut info setelah kamu, Neji giliran berikutnya."

"Kalo begitu yang dibilangin Naruto benar." Gaara lalu cerita soal pembicaraan Naruto dkk di RS tempat Gaara dirawat.

"Dia itu pasti agen. Lihai dan cerdik gitu. BTW, macam mana Ino membuntutiku. Memang ia bisa apa? Lagian Naruto kepo masak cewel hamil disuruh melakukan hal berbahaya." Omel Sai

Gaara melihat Sai dengan tatapan takjub. Sepertinya harapan Ino bakal segera terwujud. Kisah mereka munfkin akan berakhir happy ending. Sedang dia dan yang lainnya mungkin masih jauh.

SKIP TIME

Gara-gara pergerakan Naruto dkk juga Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah mulai mencium gerakannya, ia jadi menunda rencana untuk menghabisi Neji. Tapi sekarang Naruto dkk lagi lengah, sedangkan Sasuke ada di LN jadi rencananya bisa dimulai sekarang. Ia melihat dari kejauhan mobil yang dikendarai keluarga Hyuga lewat. Sepertinya hari ini Neji tak lagi bersama Hinata. Hah, masalahnya jadi lebih mudah. Ia bisa mencapai tujuannya. Menghabisi Neji sekaligus mendapatkan tubuh Hinata. Permainan segera dimulai.

TBC

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata dan Neji? Bisakah Naruto dkk menolong merek tepat waktu? Ikuti kisah ini selanjutnya.


	11. Chapter 11

Iam Not Angel

Summary :

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster dan Yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa Naruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. Maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbi, Republish, and many mores

Pair : Tebak sendiri ^-^

Don't Like Don't Read

Author Note:

Tadi pas aku baca ulang fic ini, bener ada keanehan, entah para reader nyadar atau gak. Di Chap 9 ada cerita tentang Yakuza pimpinan Orochimaru dan di ch 6 dan ch 1 ada Orochi sensei yang punya peliharaan Manda. Jadi ada dua nama Orochi. Meski nama sama, orangnya beda. Harap maklum, kalo ada reader yang kebingungan.

Chapter 11

Akhirnya Hinata bisa bernafas lega, tak dikawal Neji lagi. Beberapa minggu ini ia bagai hidup di neraka. Apa yang pernah dialami Naruto terjadi padanya. Bayangin aja? Siapa yang gak marah-marah kalau kemana pun dikuntit kakaknya yang super duper arogan? Ia gak boleh kesini gak boleh kesitu. Abis sekolah harus langsung pulang ke rumah. Aduh malas banget dech. Mungkin hanya Naruto doang yang seneng digituin. Dia sih ogah. Lalu dimana letak kerennya? Paling kakaknya lagi pamer kekuatan ama dia lagi, bahwa ia berhak menentukan hitam putih hidupnya. Dasar payah.

Mobil yang dikendarai Ibiki, sopir Hinata meluncur dengan tenang membelah jalanan. Tiba-tiba di jalan terjadi kemacetan panjang di jalan yang biasa dilintasinya. Katanya ada kecelakaan maut di depan makanya macet. Karena ia harus pulang tepat waktu seperti intruksi Neji-sama majikannya, ia memilih jalan alternatif, melewati gang-gang sempit. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya kalo pilihannya itu akan membawa kematian bagi kedua majikannya.

Baru beberapa meter mobil berjalan, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berkulit biru dengan wajah angker seperti monster, menghentikan mobil mereka. Hinata merasakan ada bahaya menghadangnya. Ia komat kamit merutuki Neji. Kenapa ia memilih waktu sekarang untuk tak mengikutinya? Kenapa gak kemaren-kemaren aja? Sekarang, habis dech riwayatnya. Mending kalo langsung dibunuh, kalo diperkosa dulu apalagi kalo banyakan? Hiiiii, bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri semua. Tapi ia tak punya banyak waktu berfikir karena pria itu sudah membuka paksa pintu mobilnya dan menyapanya dengan suara berat nan mengintimidasi.

"Permisi, nona cantik! Bisakah anda keluar baik-baik? Jika tidak terpaksa kami akan menyeret anda?" Kata pria menyeramkan itu sebelum kegelapan menarik Hinata saking ketakutannya.

SKIP TIME

Neji mengendarai mobilnya ugal-ugalan. Beberapa kali ia menyerempet mobil orang lain atau para pejalan kaki yang dibalas dengan segala macam jenis umpatan. Ia tak perduli semua itu. Ia juga tak perduli dikejar polisi lalu lintas karena kecepatan mobil diatas 100km/jam. Ia bahkan tak perduli nyawanya melayang akibat ulahnya ini. Ia hanya tahu, ia harus cepat kalo tidak nyawa Hinata jadi taruhannya.

Tadi Neji mendapat email dari seseorang berupa foto Hinata yang ketakutan karena ada seorang pria yang mau memperkosanya. Baju seragamnya sudah sobek, sedang roknya masih utuh. Di sisi lain ia melihat Ibiki babak belur dihajar beberapa orang. Begitu dapat email, ia langsung melesat pergi. Tak dihiraukannya teriakan kesal ceweknya.

Sepanjang jalan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa hari ini ia lalai menjaga Hinata. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Hinata, ia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Brukkkk, ia menubrukkan mobilnya pada orang-orang yang menyiksa Ibiki. 'Waaaa' teriak orang-orang yang ditubruknya. Ia keluar dari mobil dan mulai menghajar orang-orang yang menghalanginya.

Tangkis tendang tangkis tendang, itulah yang terjadi. Neji berulang-ulang menendang dan menonjok orang-orang yang menghalanginya. Bukkkk. Salah seorang dari mereka memukul punggung Neji dengan balok kayu menyebabkan ia oleng dan jatuh ke depan. Hal ini tak disia-siakan oleh mereka. Mereka langsung mengeroyok Neji, menendang, memukul dengan tangan kosong maupun pentungan. Setelah Neji tak berdaya ia dihadapkan pada Kisame, pimpinan geng.

Dengan kondisi menyedihkan, tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah, mukanya bonyok, memar di sekujur tubuh, dan kedua tangan dan kakinya patah, Ia menantang pria di depannya. Ia tak takut dibunuh, ia hanya mengkhawatirkan nasib Hinata. Ia menyesali diri sendiri yang sembrono, datang ke sarang musuh tanpa persiapan apa pun. Ia sudah pasrah jika dibunuh, tapi ia tak akan rela jika mereka menyentuh imouto yang sangat disayanginya. Sungguh ia menyesal. Ia hanya berdoa akan ada pertolongan, meski ia tak yakin doanya didengar. Orang brengsek sepertinya apa masih pantas diperhatikan Tuhan?

Bukkkkk. Kisame menonjok tepat perutnya, membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakit sakit sekali rasanya. Ohokkk, ia mengeluarkan cairan bercampur darah. Amis dan sedikit rasa asin rasanya. Ia sempat mengecap cairan menjijikan itu. Meski badannya remuk redam, ia memaksakan diri, menggigit bibirnya agar tak ada suara kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tetap menantang Kisame. Benar-benar keras kepala ni anak.

"Berani sekali kamu menatapku seperti itu, sampah!" Katanya emosi, merasa terhina. Ia bertubi-tubi memukul perut Neji karena ingin mendengar erangan kesakitan Neji. Sayangnya semua itu percumia. Neji keras kepala, tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, membuat emosi Kisame semakin memuncak. "

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang. Tapi tidak. Itu tak menarik. Aku akan memperkosa adikmu di depanmu begitu juga dengan teman-temanku. Itu lebih menyakitkan, iya bukan." Ancamnya sukses membuat wajah Neji memutih. Puas mengancam Neji, ia beralih pada Hinata yang melihatnya dengan sorot ketakutan.

Tubuh Hinata menggigil ketakutan. Pria itu telah merobek bajunya hingga tak berbentuk di depan teman-temannya tadi. Pada waktu kakaknya datang, ia merasa senang. Belum pernah ia merasa sesenang ini melihat kedatangan Neji. Ia berharap kakaknya bisa menolongnya. Melihat kakaknya yang sudah tak berdaya, pikirannya langsung blank. Ia tak mampu berpikir.

Kisame tak membiarkan Hinata tenang. Ia mengelus-elus tubuh mulus nan putih Hinata sebelum meremasnya keras diiringi teriakan Hinata. Teriakan Hinata membuatnya makin bernafsu begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung menerkam gadis ini sejak tadi. Tapi kalo hanya begitu saja tidak asyik. Ia benar-benar ingin memastikan Neji melihat semuanya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Hinata, brengsek!" Maki Neji berusaha memberontak. Ia mencoba menggigit orang yang memeganginya untuk melepaskan diri, tapi tak berhasil. Mereka semakin sadis memukulinya. Akibatnya Neji jatuh pingsan.

'Tidak ia tak boleh pingsan. Ia harus sadar. Nasib Hinata ada ditangannya. Tapi aku sudah tak kuat.' Batin Neji. Matanya berkunang-kunang akibat pukulan bertubi-tubi di sekujur tubuhnya. Sebelum tak sadarkan diri, entah mengapa ia berhalusinasi mendengar teriakan nyaring sosok yang amat dikenalnya dengan baik.

SKIP TIME

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Ia ingin cepat sampai ke rumah neneknya. Tadi ia mendengar kabar bibinya mau melahirkan, sedangkan pamannya sedang tak ada di rumah ada dinas di luar kota. Ia diminta ke rumah untuk membantu bibinya karena neneknya sudah tua, tak mampu mengurusnya seorang diri. Sialnya di tengah jalan rantai sepedanya putus. Ia terpaksa turun dan membetulkannya sendiri.

Baru saja ia mau bernafas lega. Pas nengok ke samping ia melihat... seekor anjing jenis blesteran anjing dan serigala yang ukurannya gede tepat di sampingnya. 'Alamak, apalagi ini? Kenapa ada yang begituan di sini?' batinnya ngenes. Tahu sendiri kan, ia takut banget ama anjing jenis apapun. Ia mundur selangkah, Mr. Dogi maju selangkah. Mundur lagi, anjing maju lagi. Begitu terus menerus hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan lari dan always anjing liar itu masih setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Kejar-kejaran diantara mereka pun tak terhindarkan.

Naruto berlari kesetanan, menyusuri tiap gang-gang. Ia makin panik karena ternyata eh ternyata gangnya sepi, tak berpenghuni. 'Mimpi apa gue semalam, kok sekarang gue dikejar kejar anjing anjing liar? Gimana caranya ia minta bantuan?' batinnya merana. Ternyata Tuhan Yang Maha Baik masih berpihak padanya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar ada orang bercakap-cakap. Tanpa ngecek mereka itu orang baik-baik atau gak, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah mereka karena anjing yang mengejarnya bukan lagi satu, tapi ternyata bertambah banyak. Sejak kapan kawanan anjing itu mengejarnya, ia juga gak tahu. Ia hanya satu hal, kalo berhenti mampuslah dia.

'Aaaaaa...' teriak naruto diiringi 'guk guk guk' menabrak Kisame dkk. Naruto mau lari lagi, sampai matanya melotot, tak sengaja melihat Hinata yang udah setengah telanjang sedang dinistai Kisame. Ia segera membawa lari Hinata ketika perhatian Kisame teralihkan dan sibuk bertarung dengan anjing-anjing liar yang kemungkinan besar terkena virus rabies abis lidahnya menjulur keluar terus-menerus dan iiih air liurnya menetes menjijikan. Ia bersyukur para anjing itu punya mainan baru dan melupakan keberadaannya. Mereka berdua pun berlari kesetanan hingga mencapai pinggir jalan raya pertama takut dikejar anjing kedua takut ama Kisame and the gank.

"Hah hah hah, sepertinya kita sudah jauh. Kita cepat pergi sebelum Kisame dkk menyusul ke sini." Kata Naruto seraya memberikan kardigan buluk kesayangannya pada Hinata untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Gak bisa Nar. Hik hik hiks.. niisan niisan masih di sana. Aku takut... aku takut ia..." Hinata tak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di pundak Naruto.

Naruto mengernyitkan dia, melihat jalanan yang tadi dilaluinya. Masa ia mesti balik lagi. Ketemu ama si dogi lagi dong. Glek, ia meneguk ludah. Keder bukan main. Belum pernah ia merasa setakut ini. Bukannya ia takut Kisame, tapi ia takut ama si dogi. Kalo ia tergigit trus terinfeksi penyakit rabies, gimana? Tapi kalo gak nolongin Neji, Neji bisa koit. Bingung, sumpah ini semua dilematis. Oh Tuhan, ia mesti gimana dong?

"Nar.. Naruto?" panggil Hinata, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, iya aku gak apa-apa. Kau pergi dulu minta bantuan. Akan ku coba nolong Neji." Setelah sepakat, mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Hinata menyetop taksi yang lewat untuk minta bantuan, sedangkan Naruto dengan mengerahkan segala keberaniannya kembali ke TKP. Ia komat-kamit merapalkan mantera seperti dukun agar selamat, minimal selamat dari serangan panyakit rabies. Please deh, itu cara mati paling gak elit.

Sepertinya doanya terkabul, sampai di tempat perkara, Kisame dkk sudah tumbang oleh para dogi, hanya menyisakan Kisame seorang. Ia yang sudah kepayahan sekarang dikerumuni para anjing. Naruto makin ciut nyalinya. Gimana caranya ia selamat. Selama para anjing itu masih sibuk dengan Kisame, ia berusaha memapah Neji yang sedang berbaring di tanah dekat tampat ia berdiri.

Sayang hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Begitu Kisame sudah ambruk, mereka berlari menyalak bersahutan dan mengerubungi Naruto dan Neji yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Hiiiii, ketakutan Naruto makin menjadi-jadi melihat jarak para anjing dengan dirinya yang makin dekat. Ia diam tak bergerak sambil masih dalam posisi memapah Neji. Kalo gak salah dulu ayahnya pernah bilang kalo para binatang liar akan langsung menyerang segala sesuatu yang bergerak panik karena dianggap ancaman. Jadi ia memilih diam dan berfikir bagaimana cara meloloskan diri. Para anjing itu masih berjalan hilir mudik memutari Naruto, tapi tak menyerangnya. Saat itulah Neji sadar.

"Aku ada dimana?"

"Sssst tenanglah. Jangan banyak gerak! Kita masih dalam bahaya. Sekali bergerak anjing-anjing itu akan menyerang kita." Sahut Naruto menahan agar Neji tidak banyak membuat gerakan.

Hal itu sukses menyadarkan Neji. Kesadarannya langsung 100%. Ia melihat dirinya sedang dipapah Naruto dan sedang dikelilingi para anjing liar. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia melihat gerombolah Kisame beserta ketuanya tumbang di jalan dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Ia sedikit bernafas lega tak mendapati keberadaan Hinata. Ia yakin adiknya selamat.

Para anjing itu tak lagi mengelilingi mereka, melainkan berdiri di depan Naruto dan Neji. Salah satu anjing yang mungkin ketuanya maju lebih ke depan. Ia saling bertukar tatapan dengan Naruto. Seperti ada telepati diantara keduanya. Anjing itu lalu mengajak kawanannya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa mereka pergi?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Mungkin ia mempercayai kita orang baik dan tak berniat mengganggu kawanan anjing jadi mereka memilih pergi. Sudahlah tak penting. Kita harus ke RS, lukamu cukup parah."

"Aku masih bisa bertahan, tapi bisa kau periksa Ibiki, sopirku. Itu yang pakai seragam dengan lambang Hyuga."

"Baiklah." Naruto memapah Neji ke mobil yang tadi dikendarai Hinata karena mobil Neji sepertinya rusak parah di jok belakang.

Setelah itu ia memeriksa Ibiki yang ternyata masih hidup, tapi pingsan karena lukanya sama parahnya dengan Neji. Ia pun memapahnya seperti Neji dan ditaruh di dekat Neji. Sesudah semua beres, mereka pun meluncur ke RS. Ia menyerahkan mereka berdua pada pihak RS. Ia masih harus menjemput bibinya dengan meminjam mobil Neji, tentu saja atas seijin Neji, ke RS untuk melahirkan.

Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega. Semua kerepotan ini berakhir sudah. Ia tertidur di bangku depan ruang bersalin, menunggu dedeknya lahir. Ia tak menghiraukan orang yang berlalu lalang dan memandangnya dengan tatapan mencemooh ataupun heran. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan membiarkan dirinya dibuai ke alam mimpi. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Ino dan Kiba yang datang setelah dikabari Hinata. Ia tak memperdulikan ucapan terima kasih Hinata dan keluarga yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Ia juga tak memprotes diselimuti dengan kain berbau RS oleh Ino. Saat ini ia hanya ingin tidur.

SKIP TIME

"Gagal lagi rencanaku. Sepertinya aku tak akan pernah bisa menghabisi Big Four sebelum menyingkirkan gadis ini." Batin orang itu. Ia sangat murka mendengar kegagalan Kisame. Hal baik yang didengarnya hanyalah Kisame tidak membuka mulut karena ia sudah tewas akibat serangan anjing-anjing liar itu. Orang yang sudah mati, tak bisa ditanyai lagi.

"Besok, Kau akan habis. Jangan harap kau bisa tertawa lagi seperti sekarang!" Katanya sadis seraya melempar foto Naruto dengan sebilah pisau tepat di kepalanya.

SKIP TIME

Ino terpana tak percaya. Orang tuanya menjemputnya dan berniat mengajaknya tinggal serumah lagi. Ia menangis terharu, orang tuanya sudah memaafkan. Ia nyaris langsung mengiyakan untuk pergi hari itu juga. Ia lalu teringat Naruto, sahabatnya yang sudah berbaik hati mau menampungnya selama ini. Ia pun bilang pada orang tuanya untuk pindah besok saja karena ia belum pamitan dengan Naruto yang sialnya belum pulang dari tadi. 'Apa mungkin persalinan bibinya begitu lama jadi ia memutuskan menginap dan menemani bibinya di RS? Tapi setidaknya ia kan bisa ngasih kabar dulu. Jangan biarkan aku khawatir dong!' batinnya gelisah.

Sejak peristiwa kecelakaan yang menimpa Gaara, ia jadi lebih mudah gelisah. Ia selalu merasa takut dan cemas kalo ada apa-apa dengan Naruto. Seperti saat ini. Ia terus-menerus menghubungi ponsel Naruto, tapi tak diangkat. Ia baru tahu kabar Naruto setelah Kiba mengabarinya bahwa Naruto sekarang ada di RS Konoha. Mereka berdua pun berangkat berbarengan.

Di depan RS, mereka dijemput Hinata yang tumben penampilannya acak-acakan dan bukannya itu cardigan Naruto? Jangan bilang kalo Naruto terlibat dalam masalah Big Four lagi. Rasa cemas semakin menderanya. Ia pun bangkit menyongsong Hinata menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang panjang dan beraroma antibiotik. Ia menahan diri tidak muntah. Sambil jalan, Hinata pun menceritakan kronologis peristiwa itu secara singkat. Kiba menggeram, kesal karena lagi-lagi kecolongan. Untung Naruto datang nolongin kalo gak? Ia tak bisa membayangkan nasib buruk yang mungkin menimpa gebetannya. Kalo Neji sih ia gak perduli.

"Lalu dimana Naruto?"

"Dia tadi menemani bibinya yang mau melahirkan. Ah itu dia!" Tunjuk Hinata pada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi dengan kepala tertunduk. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk, tandanya si empunya mengantuk. Kami pun menghampirinya.

TBC

Apa yang sedang direncanakan orang itu? Ikuti kisah selanjutnya. Maaf updatenya telat lagi gak mood soalnya. Biasa lagi galau karena abis ditinggal orang tersayang.


	12. Chapter 12

Iam Not Angel

Summary :

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster dan Yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa Naruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. Maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbi, Republish, and many mores

Pair : Tebak sendiri ^-^

Don't Like Don't Read

Author Note:

Aku merasa gagal. Adegan fightingnya garing banget. Yo wislah. Moga-moga para reader gak merasa kecewa. He he he, mungkin rada aneh ya lihat Naruto di ch 11, gak kelihatan heroiknya beda dengan chap sebelum-sebelumnya. Maaf sekali lagi maaf. Gini nih kalo maksain ngetik padahal lagi gak mood. Ceritanya jadi rada hambar. Aku merasa itu chap paling payah, meski typo dah berkurang.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 12

"Jadi begitu ceritanya. Kamu mau pindah?"

"Iya. Maaf, ya? Kamu gak apa-apa kan?"

"Gak kok. Justru aku senang akhirnya kamu berbaikan dengan ortumu. Kapan pindahnya?

"Hari ini soalnya ortuku maksa. Aku kesini mau pamitan. Terima kasih ya, kamu dah banyak nolong aku."

"Tak masalah. Itulah gunanya teman.

'tiiiiin tiiiiiiin tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin' Ayahnya tak sabaran menunggu pamitan di mobil. Ia minta maaf soal ketidak sopanan ayahnya yang bahkan tak mau menemui Naruto terlebih dahulu. Naruto memakluminya.

Dengan berat hati Ino meninggalkan apartemen Naruto. Derai air mata mengiringi langkahnya begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia merasa senang untuk kebahagiaan Ino, tapi juga sedih karena sendiri lagi. Kenangan indah saat mereka bersama bermunculan di benaknya. Saat mereka tertawa, saling bagi tugas, belajar bareng, bertukar cerita dan sebagainya. Itu kenangan indah yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Ia segera menutup pintu, tak mau melihat kepergiaan Ino karena itu hanya akan membuatnya tak rela melepas Ino. Ia pura-pura menyibukkan diri mencuci piring yang kotor, tapi sulit. Ia terus-menerus melamun memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan, membayangkan Ino masih bersamanya. Ia dengan bodohnya memeluk barang-barang yang pernah dipakai Ino karena semua barang Ino sudah dikemas Ino semua. Rasa sakit menyesakkan dada.

Ia tahu ini bodoh. Mereka kan tak berpisah selamanya. Mereka masih bisa bertemu dengan Ino di sekolah, tapi ia tetap tak bisa menahan rasa sesak di dada. Beda benget rasanya antara tinggal bersama dengan hanya ketemu di sekolah. Ia merasa sangat kehilangan. Peristiwa menyedihkan yang pernah dialaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu teringat kembali. Ia pun menangis sesenggukan.

"Halo Nar? Ini aku Gaara."

"Hmm, ya ada apa?" Suaranya sedikit bindeng karena kebanyakan menangis. Ia mengigit bibirnya untuk meredam isak tangis, malu ketahuan Gaara.

"Kamu nangis?'"

"Iya abis lihat dorama. Ceritanya menyedihkan banget. Hik hik hik hiksss." Ujarnya tak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia memang lagi nonton dorama yang sialnya ada adegan perpisahan jadi tangisnya makin tak terbendung. "Ada apa?" Lanjutnya setelah bisa mengendalikan diri dan mengusap air mata di pipi.

"Bisa datang ke rumah sakit? Ada yang mau kami tanyakan."

"Bisa, kok. Tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju dulu." Kata Naruto memutus telepon.

Ia menyambar kesempatan ini untuk keluar, merefresh otaknya akibat didera ingatan menyakitkan. Mendekam di rumah hanya akan membuatnya lebih merana dan mengasihani diri sendiri. Ia bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit, tempat Neji dirawat. Tak sampai sejam, ia sudah berada di kamar VIP. Di sana sudah berkumpul Sasuke cs.

"Halo, gimana kabarmu? Sudah lebih baik?" Sapa Naruto ramah.

"Oh yeah, sebaik orang yang habis terlindas sapi." Ujar Neji sinis. Udah jelas mukanya bonyok. Kedua tangan dan kakinya di gips kayak robot. Masih juga nanya gimana kabarmu? Cuekin aja muka Neji yang asem dan gak tahu terima kasih ini. Bisa-bisanya sama penyelamatnya ngomongnya nyolot banget.

"Kok Cuma Neji yang ditanyain? Kita gak?" komentar Sai genit.

Hiiii, dasar playboy cap badak. Berani banget godain temen ceweknya yang udah dibuatnya tek dung. Kalo gak ingat di rumah sakit dan kasihan ama Hinata yang ketiduran di sofa karena nungguin Neji, udah ditonjok tu orang. 'Sabar Nar sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan' batin Naruto. "Kalian kan jelas baik-baik aja ngapain ditanyain lagi."

"Ya kan basa basi gitu."

"Kebanyakan basa basi nanti jadi basi."

"Elo gak ada manis-manisnya jadi cewek. Cewek itu lembut gak kayak elo nyolot."

"Emang harus gitu. Buat apa-apa aku bermanis muka ama orang macam kalian?"

"Ortumu gak pernah ngajarin kamu bersikap sopan ya?"

"Diajarin, tapi lihat sikon. Orang-orang seperti kalian tak pantas dilemah lembutin."

"Kalo gak mau, buat apa kamu nolongin kita?" kejar Sai mulai terpancing emosi. Heran deh, kenapa ya kalo sama Naruto ia gampang banget marah padahal sama orang lain yang ngomongnya kasar pun ia gak terpancing. Mungkin karena sikapnya yang like Sasuke angkuh dan ketus omongannya, gak pake disaring lagi.

"Karena aku manusia."

"Elo pikir kita bukan?"

"Emang elo merasa manusia? Kok gak kelihatan?"

Sai yang sudah terpancing emosinya hampir aja menabok Naruto, tapi tangannya ditelikung Gaara yang sejak tadi diam, sedangkan Sasuke cuek aja lihat temennya saling ledek. Ia malah asyik duduk manis sambil minum teh. "Damainya." Batinnya sinting gak lihat ada orang berantem di depannya.

"Fisik loe emang manusia, tapi mental binatang. Nyadar gak sih lo? Masalah ini bermula dari kalian. Aku gak akan heran kalo ternyata dalang semua ini orang yang pernah kalian sakiti atau bahkan orang yang paling dekat dengan kalian."

"Kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya?" Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Hanya perkiraan."

"Alah gak usah dengerin Naruto. Paling ini ulah Pain atau Orochimaru. Orang yang menyerang Neji kemarin bukannya anak buah Pain sedangkan orang-orang yang membuat kecelakaan parah sehingga Ibiki, sopir Hinata pilih jalan alternatif sesuai rencana mereka anak buah Orochimaru." Ujar Sai meremehkan.

"Bukannn!" Kata Naruto lirih, namun masih bisa didengar semua orang yang ada di ruangan. "Pain sekarang buka cafe 'Akatsuki' yang lagi laris manis, kalo Orochimaru ..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya dan menggigit bibirnya, ragu bilang apa gak.

"Orochimaru kenapa?" tanya Neji tak sabar sambil menahan rasa nyeri.

"Kau tahu Orochi sensei yang punya peliharaan Manda?"

"Iya tahu, kenapa? Kamu gak bilang kalo mereka orang yang sama kan?" sahut Neji.

"Orochi sensei itu saudara kembar Orochimaru. Aku pernah melihat beliau memutar film di kantor..."

"Terus apa hubungannya?" Potong Neji tak sabar.

"Sabar Ji, biarkan dia menyelesaikan ceritanya." Tegur Gaara.

"Itu film limited edition made in Orochimaru."

"Jadi Orochimaru beralih profesi jadi produser film." Kata Sasuke.

"Paling-paling film porno. Orochimaru gitu loh." Tukas Sai.

"Gak porno kok, hanya temanya saja tentang pelacuran. Tapi sumpeh dari awal sampai akhir gak ada adegan ranjang."

"Kok tahu?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Aku jadi distributornya kok."

"Oh..." kata Gaara manggut-manggut, masih belum sadar. Lima kemudian mereka teriak histeris. "Apa?"

"Berisik. Emang kenapa? Itu pekerjaan halal kok. Ceritanya bagus, karakter kuat, akting pemainnya keren, dan yang lebih penting kualitasnya OK gak kalah ama film-film yang diputar di bioskop."

"Aku jadi penasaran kayak apa sih filmnya. Kamu bawa barangnya?" tanya Neji.

"Enggaklah, aku jual secara online kok. Hasilnya lebih gede daripada hasil part timeku selama ini. Kau bisa lihat thrillernya di you tube or webku. Kalian bawa laptop or tablet buat nonton?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, tapi memberikan tabletnya. Naruto searching di Google sebentar sebelum klik movie yang tadi dia ceritakan. Mereka termasuk Sai yang tadi meremehkan dengan khidmat nonton. Sumpah, keren abis. Film-film di bioskop sih lewat. Sayang gak bisa nonton secara utuh.

"Kok hanya segitu aja?" kata Sai tak puas

"Kan untuk promosi. Kalo mau ceritanya selengkapnya ya beli dong." Kata Naruto.

"OK, aku beli 10, sekalian buat hadiah untuk yang lain. Kenapa film sebagus itu gak ditayangin di bioskop?"

"Mahal cing. Dana buat promosinya gak ada. Jadi kami menjual secara underground dan internet. Kalian gak beli?"

"Mau." Jawab Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji serempak. Masing-masing pesan 10 sama kayak Sai. Mereka juga penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Elo bisa ngubungin Orochimaru?" kata Sasuke.

"Mau apa?"

"Aku mau investasi. Kelihatannya ini bakal jadi bisnis yang menjanjikan."

"OK, sip."

"Jadi kira-kira siapa pelakunya?" tanya Gaara mengembalikan ke topik utama. Ia agak jengah dengan teman-temannya yang omongannya pada melenceng. Terutama Sasuke. Di saat-saat begini masih aja ingat bisnis. Dasar Kapitalis tulen.

"Aku gak bisa ngasih tahu sekarang. Belum ada bukti. Mmm maaf sudah malam, aku pulang dulu." Ujar Naruto dengan sopan pamitan.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Sai lembut membuat ketiga temannya menatapnya heran. Jampi apa yang dipake Naruto sampai bisa membuat seorang Sai berubah jadi lembut dan senyumnya itu loh. Itu senyum paling tulus yang pernah dia berikan. Sama mereka bertiga yang notabene teman akrabnya aja gak segitunya.

"Apa?" tanya Sai risih dilihatin kayak gitu.

"Gak apa-apa." Sahut mereka bertiga kompak.

"Menurut lo siapa pelakunya Sas?" tanya Gaara.

"Kita akan segera tahu, dalam waktu dekat ini. Sebaiknya lebih perhatikan sekitar Naruto. Kalo ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi yang lain jangan bertindak sendiri!"

"Cieh, suit suit Saskay. Elo naksir dia ya? Perhatian banget." Goda Sai

"Bukan begitu. Setelah Neji, giliran Naruto." Tukas Sasuke.

"Gawat, dia dalam masalah besar dong." Kata Sai panik. Gitu-gitu juga Sai udah nganggap Naruto layaknya saudara.

"Tenang. Naruto udah tahu kok. Ia pasti lebih hati-hati lagi. Untung Ino gak lagi tinggal bareng dia, jadi aman."

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu identitasnya, Sas?" Tanya Neji.

"Ya. Aku sudah menyelidikinya. Ia orang biasa saja sama seperti kita. Dia bukan agen apalagi anggota geng dan yakuza. Dia tak semisterius yang kita duga."

"Gak mungkin. Orang dia kuat banget, cekatan, cerdik lagi. Dia kenal mantan Yakuza dan Gengster. Dan yang terpenting ia orang penting ayahmu. Dimana letak biasanya. Dia itu istimewa." Tukas Sai yang sudah berhadapan dengan naruto. Dia dikalahkan Naruto telak. Ia juga pintar menganalisis yang bahkan tak terpikirkan Sai.

"Kan mantan bukan Yakuza tulen. Dia itu bener hanya orang biasa. Yang membuatnya luar biasa itu ayahnya."

"Ayahnya sukarelawan kan? Apa hubungannya?" Ganti Gaara yang nanya.

"Ia sukarelawan di Timur Tengah yang lagi rusuh. Naruto biasa membantu ayahnya mengirim bantuan kemanusiaan untuk pengungsi. Ia bahkan pernah terjun ke medan perang untuk menyelamatkan korban perang yang masih hidup. Makanya jangan heran kalo dia jago banget, medannya berat Cing. Itu medan neraka bagi semua tentara di dunia. Mereka pasti bergidik hanya dengar namanya saja."

"Itu sih bukan biasa aja, Sas. Itu bahkan lebih hebat dari perkiraanku semula. Gila jadi sukarelawan di tempat neraka dunia gitu." Kata Neji yang diamini Sai dan Gaara takjub. Kok ada ya cewek seberani itu. Mereka aja belum tentu berani menginjakkan kaki ke situ. "Trus apa hubungannya dengan ayahmu?" lanjut Neji.

"Ayahnya pernah nolongin orang tuaku yang diculik para Mujahidin saat perjalanan dinas ke negara teluk. Makanya mereka langsung mengiyakan permintaan Minato san sebelum meninggal untuk menolong Naruto keluar dari Yaman yang sedang dilanda kudeta. Hanya itu saja satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan karena Minato dan Kushina san menolong semua hadiah."

"Dia benar-benar hebat ya. Lebih hebat dari para agen. Agen-agen itu digaji dan dibantu saat situasi memburuk. Sedangkan keluarga Naruto menolong tanpa mengharap imbalan. Aku makin salut sama dia."

"Makanya itu kita harus jagain dia, DARI JAUH. Ingat itu. Kemungkinan ia bakal dituduh teroris. Jangan membantu dari dekat. Diam-diam saja."

"Kenapa begitu Sas?"

"Kalo gak gitu, kita gak bisa menangkap basah pelakunya. Sudah ah aku capek. Mo istirahat. Aku masih jet leg. Habis dari bandara langsung kesini." Kata Sasuke lalu ambil posisi tidur di sofa. Gak nyaman sih sebenarnya, tapi dari pada pulang. Dia sudah gak sanggup lagi buka mata. Naruto aja bisa tidur beralaskan tanah keras dan dinging, masa dia gak mampu.

Gaara dan Sai menghela nafas panjang, maklum. Mereka lalu berkutat dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Sai memantau Ino sedangkan Gaara memantau Naruto lewat radar yang mereka pasang di hp mereka berdua.

SKIP TIME

Persis seperti perkiraan Naruto. Bullynya semakin hebat dan parah. Ia tak hanya dibully di sekolah, tapi juga di lingkungan masyarakat. Secara halus para penghuni apartemen meminta pengurus mengusirnya atas tuduhan meresahkan dan ditolak secara tegas. Alasannya Naruto tak menyewa apartemen ini, tapi membelinya. Catat membelinya. Dia diberhentikan dari tempatnya part time selama ini. Ia tak mendapat pelayanan kesehatan dan transportasi umum. Mereka menolak melayaninya dengan alasan mengada-ada.

Apa itu saja? Gak ada yang lebih buruk lagi. Tak ada transaksi jual beli diantara mereka. Ia tak bisa membeli kebutuhannya sehari-hari di supermarket dekat rumah. Jadi kalo mau beli makanan dll, Naruto harus ke kota sebelah yang jaraknya ada sekitar 20 km pake sepeda. Tak jarang Naruto jalan kaki karena sepedanya sering dirusak sedangkan bengkel menolak menerimanya dan itu bisa memakan waktu sehari semalam untuk bolak-balik. Karena kesulitan mendapat makanan inilah, Naruto jadi terpaksa beberapa kali makan dua hari sekali dan memperbanyak minum air. Ia mengikat perutnya dan mengganjal perutnya dengan batu. Jika sudah tak tahan ia makan bunga yang tumbuh di halaman sekolah. Semua kesulitan diterimanya dengan sabar. Ino, Hinata, dan Big Four tak tinggal diam. Mereka secara diam-diam mengiriminya bahan makanan. Mereka dilarang menemui Naruto secara langsung oleh orang tuanya, kecuali Gaara dan Sasuke apalagi berteman.

Diantara yang terburuk masih ada yang lebih buruk lagi. Ia tak bisa mengirim pesanan pelanggan lewat jasa pengiriman. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, takut dipecat. Lalu gimana caranya ia mendapat uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Padahal tabungannya semakin menipis. Untung Kiba dengan berani membantunya mengirim semua stok barang. Ia jadi bisa bernafas lega. Masih ada yang bisa dipake menyambung hidup.

Tiap keluar rumah ia punya rutinitas sehari-hari. Ada penghuni apartemen yang tinggal di lantai 3 senang menyiramnya pake air bekas pel atau air kotor lainnya. Karena terbiasa ia selalu memakai jas hujan atau payung untuk mengurangi dampaknya. Semua diterimanya dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mengeluh apalagi marah.

"Gimana nih Sas? Kondisinya makin buruk. Aku kasihan pada Naruto." Kata Neji prihatin. Ia punya adik perempuan yang amat disayanginya jadi lebih mengerti penderitaan Naruto. Meski demikian ia salut dengan Naruto yang tabah banget. Kalo dia mungkin, ia bisa bunuh diri.

"Kamu pikir aku gak? Sabarlah, dua hari lagi kita bertindak."

"Kenapa nunggu dua hari?" tanya balik Neji.

"Dua hari lagi ada rapat POMG membahas di DO-nya Naruto. Saat itu kita bertindak sekaligus menangkap pelaku."

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah siap untuk itu."

Mereka pun membubarkan diri abis rapat dadakan. Masing-masing mempersiapkan diri sambil memikirkan Naruto yang kondisinya makin memperihatinkan. Tubuhnya jadi makin kurus. Kurang gizi mungkin.

SKIP TIME

"Dua hari lagi, tamat riwayatmu. Selanjutnya kalian pun akan segera menyusul." Kata orang itu puas. Ia tak sabar menunggu bergantinya hari. Ia ingin melihat tangisan kekalahan Naruto. Selama ini ia sebal dengan sifat sok tangguh Naruto yang anti mengeluh, menangis apalagi putus asa. Rasanya batinnya belum puas kalo belum membuatnya menangis. Padahal hidupnya yang sudah sulit makin sulit. Namanya juga the mosleem. Mereka itu seperti kuman yang bisa hidup di mana saja, menyesuaikan diri di tempat yang bahkan kotor seperti tempat sampah.

TBC

Nah sekarang terjawab kan identitas Naruto juga hubungannya dengan Fugaku Uchiha. Biasa aja kan, gak ada yang istimewa.


	13. Chapter 13

Iam Not Angel

Summary :

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster dan Yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa Naruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. Maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbi, Republish, and many mores

Pair : Tebak sendiri ^-^

Don't Like Don't Read

Author Note: Maaf updatenya lama.

Chapter 13

Untuk pertama kalinya semua wali murid KHS berkumpul di aula sekolah atas kesadaran sendiri tanpa diundang pihak sekolah. Mereka berkumpul dengan satu tuntutan "Keluarkan Naruto Uzumaki dari KHS! Kalo tidak mereka akan menarik anak mereka dari sekolah ini." Mereka tak memperdulikan penjelasan pihak sekolah. Keputusan mereka sudah bulat. Naruto yang tak tega dengan pihak sekolah yang sudah kepayahan membela dirinya memberanikan diri maju ke depan.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Naruto Uzumaki. Saya seorang Muslim dan saya bukan teroris. Jika benar saya seorang teroris tolong tunjukkan bukti kejahatan apa yang telah saya lakukan? Tunjukkan bukti gedung mana yang saya ledakkan? Tunjukkan nama orang yang yang saya bunuh! Adakah buktinya. Tolong tunjukkan pada saya!" kata Naruto menantang para hadirin. Akibat ucapan Naruto hadirin jadi ribut sendiri. Mereka tak punya bukti kongkrit hanya isu yang beredar di masyarakat.

"Jika anda semua tak punya bukti, kenapa anda bisa menuduh saya seorang teroris? Seingat saya, Jepang menjunjung tinggi hukum. Tapi kenapa kalian bisa menghukum saya untuk kejahatan yang tidak pernah saya lakukan? Bagaimana jika kalian berada di posisi saya? Kalian dituduh penjahat kelas kakap tanpa pengadilan tanpa bukti tanpa saksi. Apa kalian senang?" Semua hadirin terdiam membenarkan setiap ucapan Naruto.

"Jika anda semua marah karena kesalahan saya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tapi saya tak akan minta maaf jika kalian menyalahkan saya karena keIslaman saya. Itu saja pembelaan saya. Terima kasih atas waktunya." Kata Naruto sopan dan meninggalkan podium. Big Four, Ino, Hinata, dan Kiba bertepuk tangan saat Naruto turun. Ia tersenyum bangga dengan keberanian Naruto bicara di depan orang-orang yang marah dan benci padanya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia seorang Muslim, tapi ia bukan teroris. Ia selalu bersikap sopan pada siapapun dan selalu mengulurkan tangan pada siapapun yang membutuhkannya. Ia bahkan tak membalas dengan cacian apalagi perbuatan pada siapapun orang yang bersikap buruk dan bersikap kasar padanya. Orang sebaik itu kenapa dituduh teroris?" kata Sasuke menggantikan Naruto untuk menenangkan para hadirin.

Mereka jadi kebingungan. Menurut gosip yang beredar Naruto seorang teroris, bekerja sama dengan para Yakuza dan gangster, dan terakhir musuh utama klan Uchiha. Itulah yang membuat mereka ketakutan dan menuntut dikeluarkannya Naruto. Kenapa sekarang Uchiha bungsu ini membelanya.

"Benar kata Sasuke, aku setuju. Orang yang menuduh orang lain tanpa alasan adalah orang picik. Tapi orang yang ikut-ikutan menuduh orang lain tanpa tahu pokok persoalannya adalah orang hina. Naruto anak angkat saya. Saya menyekolahkan dia di sekolah milik saya. Memang siapa kalian? Berhak menghakiminya tanpa bukti!" kata Fugaku yang baru datang penuh intimidasi. Ia buru-buru ke Jepang saat mendengar kabar Naruto akan di DO.

Hadirin ribut bukan main, bagai sarang lebah yang sudah rusak. Mereka tak menyangka Naruto orang yang mereka jahati dan sakiti anggota keluarga Uchiha. Mereka dengan menahan malu meminta maaf atas kekhilafan mereka. Mereka tahu diri tak ingin bermasalah dengan Uchiha. Mereka pun bubar dengan teratur. Fugaku yang lega menepuk pundak Sasuke bangga. Putranya telah menjadi orang yang bijak sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya. Setelah pamitan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, Fugaku kembali ke Eropa mengejar penerbangan pertama. Ia masih harus ketemu dengan para klien penting.

Semua bernafas lega masalah ini bisa selesai. Mereka merayakannya di atap dengan makan-makan tanpa Naruto. Ia tadi minta ijin ke toilet, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menemui 'orang itu', orang yang telah mencelakai Ino, Gaara, duo Hyuga, dan memfitnah dirinya. Orang itu ada di kelasnya. Saat sampai di gedung kelasnya, Naruto tak segera masuk. Ia mendengar 'orang itu' bicara dengan seseorang yang lebih tua. Ia mengintip lewat lubang celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Orang itu berdebat keras dan diakhiri dengan tamparan. Naruto tanpa pertimbangan langsung menyeruak masuk.

"Aku tak membesarkan seorang anak pecundang sepertimu. Apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan Shika?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu. Aku tahu kamu yang sudah mencelakai Ino, Gaara, dan Hyuga. Kamu juga yang menyebarkan berita bohong soal Naruto. Kamu juga berniat menghabisi Uchiha dan menimpakan kesalahanmu pada Orochimaru. Kamu benar-benar memalukan. Aku menyesal punya anak sepertimu!"

"Perduli apa ayah denganku. Bukannya ayah hanya perduli dengan Naruto yang kamu bilang hebatlah, sopanlah. Akan aku buktikan kalau aku lebih hebat dari Naruto itu."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini!"

"Apa ayah tak tahu kalo hanya dengan menghancurkan Big Four maka aku akan berada di atas Naruto kesayanganmu itu." Plakkkk. Shikaku menampar Shikamaru, tak percaya anaknya berubah jadi begini.

"Sudahlah paman. Aku sudah memaafkan kesalahannya. Shika sebaiknya kau ke RS untuk dirawat sebelum penyakitmu tambah parah."

"Apa maksudmu, Nak?" tanya Shikaku lembut pada Naruto yang dulu pernah part time di RS miliknya dan sudah dianggap putrinya sendiri.

"Shikamaru jadi begini karena ada kerusakan di bagian syaraf otaknya, mungkin akibat Narkoba atau seks bebas sehingga dia terkena penyakit kelamin."

"Dari mana kamu tahu, Nak?"

"Dulu aku pernah membantu ibu merawat orang-orang seperti itu jadi hal itu sudah tak asing. Dilihat dari tingkah lakunya yang tak wajar, matanya, dan terkadang ia tak sadar mengucapkan kata-kata aneh. Aku menyimpulkan demikian. Sebaiknya ia cepat dirawat. Aku khawatir, penyakitnya tambah parah." Ia membujuk Shikaku untuk menolong Shikamaru, tapi ia tak bergeming masih marah dengan perbuatan putranya yang sudah kelewat batas.

"Paman, tak perduli seperti apapun Shika, ia masih tetap putra paman. Jika ia mati dalam kondisi seperti itu, paman pasti akan sangat sedih dan menyesalinya seumur hidup. Lebih baik sekarang kita rawat dia bersama sampai dia sembuh kembali jadi Shikamaru yang paman kenal dulu." Kata Naruto bijak. Kata-kata Naruto tak hanya menyentuh hati Shikaku, tapi juga Shikamaru. Tak menyangka orang yang paling disakitinya justru yang paling perduli padanya. Ia berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang dikenalnya, pantas Big Four bertekuk lutut di depannya.

Benar kata Naruto ia mengidap penyakit kelamin akibat seks bebas dan perlahan merusak sel-sel otaknya. Ia jadi begitu sejak frustasi karena wanita yang dicintainya yakni Shion bermain mata dengan Big Four di belakangnya. Sejak itu ia bertekat menghancurkan Big Four. Naruto bukanlah orang yang dibencinya. Ia hanya iri dengan kebaikan dan kelembutan hatinya yang tak ternoda oleh perkembangan jaman di manapun ia berada. Ia sungguh-sungguh iri.

"Maaf Nar. Maaf Yah. Aku ingin membuka lembaran baru. Maukah ayah membantuku?" Kata Shikamaru mengakui kesalahannya. Ia pun menyerah diajak ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. 'Sampai jumpa Shika. Semoga kamu sembuh.' Batin Naruto bahagia.

"Jadi pelakunya Shikamaru. Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke yang entah bagaimana ceritanya sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Waktu aku ketemu dengannya aku tahu ia seorang pemakai dan aku membuktikannya dengan hasil uji lab rambutnya. Lalu aku dengar dari Ino dia pernah jadi anggota Big Four dan keluar karena ada masalah, hanya saja Ino tak tahu apa masalahnya. Ia juga pernah mampir ke apartemenku. Hanya Ino, aku dan Shikamaru yang pernah masuk ke dalam apartemen. Jadi kemungkinan yang memasang penyadap Shikamaru. Sejak itu aku menyelidikinya."

"Oh begitu." Kata Sasuke datar. Dalam hati ia menangis sedih. Dulu mereka berlima berteman akrab sejak kecil. Hingga suatu hari Shion kekasih Shikamaru bermain api dengan Sai dan itu diketahui Shika. Ia marah besar dan memutuskan persahabatan mereka. Ternyata tak hanya dengan Sai saja, Shion juga pernah tidur dengan Gaara dan Neji. Sedangkan dengan Sasuke belum, karena Sasuke lebih sibuk dengan urusan menyelidiki Naruto yang sering mendapat bantuan keuangan dari ortunya. Kalo gak sibuk mungkin juga ia akan berakhir di tempat tidur dengan Shion.

"Kau tak marah?"

"Untuk apa? Benar katamu. Ini semua berawal dari kesalahan kami. Kalo Shika jadi seperti itu, itu karena kami. Kami pantas menerimanya."

"Baguslah kalo kau sudah sadar. Ingat pesanku jangan pernah sekalipun mendekati seks di luar pernikahan karena itu hanya akan merugikan dirimu sendiri, keluargamu dan lingkunganmu."

"Aku mengerti. Hei, kau tak gabung dengan kami di atap? Nanti makanannya habis lo. Tenang aja semuanya halal. Aku sudah memastikannya."

"Aku tahu. Yuk!"

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke atap, bergabung dengan teman-temannya merayakan tidak jadi diDOnya Naruto. Mereka tertawa bersama. Sasuke berharap ini bertahan lama. Berkaca dari hal ini ia akan lebih hati-hati bersikap agar hal-hal seperti belakangan ini yang dialaminya tak terjadi lagi.

**END**

**OWARI**

Setelah lulus KHS, Sai dan Ino menikah. Mereka membangun keluarga atas dasar rasa cinta. Sai sadar ia sangat mencintai Ino saat ia menyadari betapa takutnya dia kehilangan Ino. Ia selalu was-was jika Ino jalan sendirian takut ia disakiti atau diculik seperti dulu. Hii ia bergidik ngeri. Ortunya tak melarang mereka nikah muda karena Sai sudah siap. Ia sudah punya penghasilan sendiri untuk membiayai hidup keluarga barunya. Ortu Ino bahkan bahagia untuk kebahagiaan putrinya. Ia senang cowok yang menghamili putrinya sadar dan mau bertanggung jawab.

Hubungan Gaara dan keluarga sudah harmonis. Temari yang bertindak sebagai pengganti ibu bahkan berubah jadi over protektif pada Gaara. Hal itu dilakukan karena selain ia mencemaskan adiknya juga untuk menebus kesalahannya selama ini. Gaara sudah bekerja sendiri. Ia menginvestasikan uang sakunya selama ini untuk membangun supermarket yang menyediakan produk-produk halal. Usahanya sukses besar. Para Muslim yang minoritas menyerbu supermarketnya karena selain murah, terjamin kehalalannya, hanya tempat ini yang lengkap menyediakan produk halal. Sampai saat ini Gaara masih jomblo. Tapi ia mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Matsuri, cewek pilihan ayahnya.

Neji sibuk kuliah sambil membantu perusahaan ayahnya karena ia kelak akan jadi penerus Hyuga Corp. Ia masih tetap over protektif pada Hinata, tapi dia sudah merestui hubungan Hinata dengan Kiba. Dia dan Hinata masih sering cekcok, tapi tak ada lagi kebencian di hati mereka. Semua dilakukan karena mereka sudah saling memahami. Hanya satu hal yang membuat Hinata sering jengkel yaitu gak nyangka Neji mengikuti nasehat Naruto untuk menguntit kemana pun ia pergi saat kencan dengan Kiba. Kalau ia tak bisa, maka ia akan menyuruh Hanabi. Dan yang lebih parah meminta Kiba ke rumah bincang-bincang dengan Hiasi jika mau kencan bareng Hinata. Sebal kan?

Sasuke memilih membuat perusahaan film kerja sama dengan Orochimaru. Semua film yang mereka buat sukses besar di pasaran Asia. Tak hanya film, ia juga memproduksi dorama-dorama yang digandrungi pemuda pemudi Asia. Tapi ada satu dorama yang jadi favoritnya dan punya rating paling tinggi yakni dorama yang bercerita tentang bagaimana Jepang di mata para warga asing yang tinggal di Jepang. Selain production house ia juga mengembangkan sayapnya dengan mendirikan TV chanel. Intinya ia ingin menguasai sektor komunikasi di seluruh Jepang khususnya dan dunia suatu saat nanti. Ayahnya bangga putra bungsunya mandiri dan sukses. Ia tak merengek minta modal dari ayahnya secuil pun. Semua modal itu didapat dari seluruh uang saku, mobil dlll yang pernah diberikan ortunya selama ini. Semua itu dikembangkan dan diinvestasikan sehingga jadi terkumpul banyak.

Shikamaru mulai sembuh setelah melewati serangkaian terapi menyakitkan. Ia mengubah pandangannya tentang perempuan. Tak semuanya wanita itu brengsek, suka selingkuh, manja dan materialistis contohnya Naruto dan seseorang yang saat ini menjalin hubungan dengannya. Ia dengan telaten menemaninya ngobrol ketika ia membesuk neneknya yang dirawat di RS miliki keluarga Nara. Dia itu Temari saudara Gaara.

Naruto sendiri sesuai dengan cita-citanya ia jadi dokter bedah. Meski demikian pihak rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja sering menjadikannya dokter umum karena kehebatannya mendeteksi penyakit secara dini dan sabar menghadapi segala keluh kesah pasien. Ia juga jadi tempat curhat para pasien. Hampir semua pasien yang ditanganinya sembuh dalam waktu singkat dari penyakitnya. Makanya ia jadi primadona RS milik Nara.

Saat ini mereka reuni singkat, meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul. Pukul 8 pagi mereka sudah kumpul di hutan tengah kota. Hutan yang jadi tempat favorit untuk Hanami saat musim Sakura bermekaran karena selain indah, strategis, terletak dekat jantung kota, juga luas sekali. Saking luasnya sepertinya para kontraktor bisa membangun 5 distrik rumah sekaligus berikut segala fasilitas atau mungkin lebih di hutan ini. Kalaupun dijual pasti si empunya bakal jadi seorang milyader karena harga tanah di Konoha khususnya tinggi. Hanya saja sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu siapa yang memilikinya.

"Tanah di sini tempatnya sangat strategis. Kalau dibangun apartemen atau pertokoan pasti laku cepat. Sayang aku gak bisa ketemu pemiliknya." Kata Sai yang sekarang jadi pengusaha real estate.

"Kau belum tahu siapa pemiliknya?" tanya Neji.

"Sudah hanya tak tahu dimana dia tinggal."

"Siapa?" kali ini Gaara yang nanya. Ia juga penasaran dengan pemilik hutan Akasaka, itu nama hutan yang ditumbuhi Sakura dalam jumlah banyak dan ada kolam kecil di tengah hutan.

"Namikaze. Terakhir yang memiliki Minato Namikaze."

"Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke yang baru datang heran. Sepertinya ia tak asing dengan nama itu, hanya saja ia tak ingat mendengarnya dimana?"

"Ya ada apa?" Jawab Naruto membuat semua temannya Sai, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Hinata, dan Kiba bengong. Apa maksudnya dengan ya itu. Naruto yang mengerti segera menjelaskan. "Kan tadi kamu memanggilku?" katanya pada Sasuke.

"Kapan? Aku hanya bilang Namikaze?"

"Iya Minato Namikaze itu nama ayahku."

"Bukannya Uzumaki?" tanya Ino heran.

"Itu marga ibuku. Aku tak pakai nama ayah karena ayah dikeluarkan dari keluarga Namikaze."

"Tapi kau yang memiliki hutan ini kan?"

"Iya. Karena sudah tak ada pewaris yang tersisa, kakek memberikannya pada ayahku. Selain juga tanda damai antara ayah dan anak."

"Sudah ku duga. Pantas saja aneh. Ternyata ini ulah orang yang sama." Kata Kiba sotoy bin sebal.

"Aneh bagaimana?" (Naruto)

"Aneh, mana ada orang sinting yang membiarkan tanah segini luas di tempat sangat strategis hanya untuk hutan sakura kalau bukan kamu?"

"Tidak aku tidak aneh. Mang apa salahnya? Berkat hutan ini kota ini jadi punya paru-paru dunia. Udaranya jadi segar."

"Tapi gak harus pohon semua kali. Kalo ada satu dua bangunan juga gak dosa kok. Kenapa sih kamu melarang pembangunan apapun di tanah ini?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin lingkungan ini rusak."

"Tapi apa kau tak kasihan para pedagang kecil yang kebingungan mencari tempat jualan yang layak atau orang-orang miskin yang tak punya tempat tinggal. Kau mau mereka camping di bantaran sungai karena tak ada tempat." Kata Sai mendesak. Ini kesempatannya.

"Tenang aja Nar. Bangunannya di pinggir hutan aja jadi tak merusak hutan. Kalau kau takut merusak lingkungan ya tinggal konsultasi aja ama arsitek yang ramah lingkungan. Kami punya kok." Kata Ino menambahkan mendukung usaha Sai suaminya. Ia dengan sabar menggendong putra pertama mereka yang tidur karena kelelahan.

"Akan ku pikirkan. Hei kita ke sini untuk reuni bukan untuk membicarakan bisnis. Yuk bersulang." Kata Naruto mengajak teman-temannya bersulang. Mereka lalu makan-makan dan ngobrol santai. Mereka saling bertukar kabar dan cerita tentang keseharian masing-masing.

**BENAR-BENAR END**

Terima kasih atas dukungan para reader yang sering memberikan saran dan kritik. Mohon maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan. Terakhir selamat menunaikan IBADAH PUASA bagi yang menjalankan.


End file.
